cinta hinata
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: AHIR DARI SEMUANYA!  Peringatan: OOC, Gaje nes,EYD tak beraturan,, dll
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Hinata

hmm salam kenal aku Za, ni fic pertama ku , jadi maklum lok jelek,

Naruto jelas bukan punya saia!

Summit: karena Suatu Hal, Hinata jadi ninja penghianat, ini semua karena Ayah dan Klan nya. Hinata pergi meninggalkan konoha. Bagaimana nasip nya?

.

.  
Di tengah hutan terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigion sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan, dg pakaian rapi, dan dg ikat kepala yang tergores.  
"bagaimana ini aku tak tau harus kemana!" katanya dlm hati, , "hmm tak ada org yg aku kenal.. Eh tunggu, apa aku ketempat Sasuke aja ya? Kan mending ada sasuke org yg aku kenal, lagian gak buruk2 juga. Tpi di sana ada Orochi, , hmm, akh tak papa lah! Sudah di putuz kan ketempas Sasuke! Hmm aku pasti di terima di sana!" kata hinata dg penuh kebanggaan! Hinata terus berjalan mengelilingi hutan. "akh, tempat Sasuke di mana sih? Menurut kabar yg ku dengar dia di daerah sini!" gadis itu teruz berjalan, sampe ahirnya kecapean dan istirahat. "akh, besok ajalah capek gue!" kata hinata sambil bersiap tidur, ,

.

.  
"akh, Danna, markas kita mana seh un? Kok gak nyampe2 un?" keluh dei, , "bentar lg juga nyampe!" kata saso, "akh, tapi aku sebel ma Leader masak kita disuruh beli Paicing un? Gak level bgt!" tambah nya lg, "bener tu Leader mang ane.." kata Saso terputus, "loh itu siapa kok tidur di tengah Jalan?" lanjut saso menunjuk hinata, "tauk danna! Kita istirahat dulu yuk! N kita samperin aja!" kata dei, mrk pun menghampiri hinata,

.

.  
Hinata terbanggun, "eh kalian siapa eh mas, mbak?" kata hinata kaget, "aku ini cowok un!" kata dei yg tersinggung di panggil mbak, "ow, cowok to! Aku kira cewek, abis rambut mu itu lo! Eh ya salam Kenah aku Hinata Hyuga, Nukennin, dari konoha!" kata hinata, sejak pergi dari konoha sifat nya berubah 100%, dri lembut, jdi gaje, *di tampar hinata* oke maksud ku jadi lbh periang. "eh aku Sasori dari Akatsuki dan ini Deidara!" kata Saso sopan, "akatsuki ya? Kayak nya pernah denger!" kata hina mengingat ingat, "akatsuki emang terkenal! Eh btw kmu mau kemana sendirian?" kata Saso, "aku mau nyari Sasuke Uchiha! Abis aku gak punya kenalan lain selain dia! Walo dia anak nya aga kasar n bla bla bla.." hina menjelaskan panjang lebar..

.

Di tempat Sasuke  
"haksi.." sasuke bersin, "kok kayak ada yg ngomogin?", , lanjut sasu, "sudah lah, ayo cepat lanjutin pijat nya! Kaki ku capek ni!" kata Orochi *sejak kapan Sasuke jadi tukang pijat?*  
dlm pikiran Sasu, 'kenapa jadi inget Hinata ya? Cewek yg selalu mbuntutin Naruto? Dia selalu mengamati nya! Aku tau!' *kenapa bisa tau? Mata matain Hinata ya?*  
back to Hinata  
"ow begitu! Ya sudah kamu boleh kok ikut di Akatsuki sementara.." kata saso, "eh, boleh kok un!" lanjut Dei, "makasih" kata hina

Ke esokan harinya, mrk memulai perjalanan ke markas akatsuki, , yak di percepat aja jalan nya!

Di depan markas akatsuki, Hinata sangat terkejut, meliat markas akatsuki yg bener2 Kumel, jelek, kotor, dg pintu batu pula, 'ini markas ato Tong sampah seh?' kata hina dlm hati,

.

Sape di dalam hinata langsung di ajak ke kantor Pain dan minta ijin, entah kebetulan ato apa Tobi ada di sana,  
"loh senpai ini siapa? Kok manis banget? Ini bukan buat bonekan kan Sasori senpai?" tanya tobi dg muka inocen *kay lok tu topeng di buka pasti para FG tobi tereak histeris krn Tobi manis, tobi pake tubuh nya sendiri, tpi entah kenapa awet muda, jdi kayak msh 16 san gitu*  
"bukan lah Tob!" sasodei menjelas kan panjang lebar ke Pain, sedang Tobi? Mengamati Hinata, "hy, salam kenal aku Tobi anak baik Senpai manis bgt siapa nama nya?" sapa tobi dg muka inocen. Hinata memerah, "a.. Aku Hinata Hiyuga! Cewet termanis se konoha!" kata hina tiba2 Narsis bikin tobi swedroup, "ow Hinata, aku pgl Nata Chan ya?" kata nya,  
beralih ke Pain,  
"hmm, Gimana ya? Tapi kita dah cukup manber!" pain binggung  
" yah sayang bgt Leader!" kata Saso cemberut, tiba2 tobi datang,  
"Leader senpai! Boleh ya Nata chan tinggal di sini!" pinta Tobi, "yah apa boleh buat!" kata pain  
" Hore! Yuk nata chan tobi kasih tau kamar nya, n tobi ajak keliling!" kata Tobi pergi mengajak hinata pergi,

.

2 hari kemudian  
"Nata chan! Mau gak jadi Pacar tobi?" kata tobi terus terang,  
"gimana ya tob? Aku blm tau, tapi sebener nya aku pengen ketemu seseorang dulu sebelum menjawab nya!" kata hinata binggung,

.

" ha? Kabar apa an ini? Hitana Hiyuga jadi Nukenin?" kata Sasu kaget melihat selembaran, "huh, musti di cari ni! Dia pasti mencari ku cx tak da nukenin lain yg dia kenal!" kata Sasu kepedean,

gimana Nasib Hinata selanjut nya? Apa dia bisa ketemu Sasuke? Apa dia menerima cinta tobi? Apa sasori akan jadian ama deidara? *plak, oke yg terahir itu salah ketik*

sampe jumpa dg Saia di chapter berikut nya,  
jgn lupa repiyu ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta Hinata

Chapter 2

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
This Story is mine

Genre: Romance & Humor  
Rating: T (buat jaga2)  
Pairing: tergantung mood *plak* oke2 liat aja tar..  
Summit: Hinata terpaksa jadi Nukenin karena Clan nya? Bagaimana nasip setelah itu?

Terimakasih repiu nya,, juga saran,, dan keritik nya!

masalah kenapa hinata jadi nukenin,, saia belum bisa cerita sekarang *plak*

Yo, kembali bersama Za!  
Happy reading

Fash Back

Dari, kecil, dia selalu memandangi gadis indigo itu, dia tau bahwa gadis itu selalu memata matai orang, seperti cara nya kini, dia tak pernah terlihat menyapa gadis itu, tapi dia selalu tau apa yang gadis itu kerjakan, setelah tragedi menimpa nya, dia sedih, dia terpuruk, tapi saat itu gadis indigion itu menyapa nya, mencoba menghibur,  
" kamu tak papa? Jangan sedih terus! Kamu harus tetap melanjut kan hidup mu! Kamu masih punya banyak teman yang akan selalu bersamamu!" hibur gadis itu, saat dia berada di taman, gadis itu tersenyum, manis sekali, bagi 'dia'. Gadis itu lalu pergi.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Dia akan pergi dari desa nya, hari di mana dia harus meninggal kan gadis indigo itu, hari di mana dia harus mencari kekuatan untuk balas dendam, hari setelah pertarunga nya bersama teman baik nya.  
" Aku harus segera pergi!" kata nya, sambil membereskan barang barang nya..  
" hmm?" dia teringat gadis indigo itu, dia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk gadis itu, gadis yang sangat dia kagumi, dan dia cintai, dia berniat mengungkap kan perasaan nya sebelum dia pergi. Dia lalu bergegas pergi dan mencari gadis itu. Dia tau harus mencari nya kemana, karena hari ini biasanya gadis itu ada di sana sendirian. Ya ternyata benar dugaan nya, dia menemukan Gadis itu di sana, di makam ibu gadis itu. Dia memegang pundak gadis itu, yang sekarang tengah berdoa untuk ibu nya. Gadis itu kaget saat melihat siapa tadi yang memegang pundak nya.  
" A.. Ada apa?" kata gadis itu gugup,  
" Hari ini aku akan Pergi!" kata nya  
" Pergi? Kemana?" kata gadis itu  
" Aku tak bisa menjelaskan nya sekarang! Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengan mu saja!" kata nya  
" Berpamitan dengan ku? Kenapa cuma aku?" kata gadis itu,  
" karena aku mencintai mu!" bisik nya lirih di telinga gadis itu, gadis itu hanya diam membatu, wajah nya merah, padam karena malu, binggung,

"..."  
suasana Hening,  
" Kamu tak perlu menjawab nya! Aku tau hati mu sudah menjadi milik orang lain! Aku hanya mengungkap kan isi hati ku! Selamat Tinggal Hinata Hyuuga!" kata nya langsung pergi, kembali kerumah, dan melanjutkan menata barang barang. Gadis itu masih di situ, diam membatu, tak bisa mengatakan apa apa, dia belum bisa menerima apa yang barusan di dengar nya.  
" Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Ku?" kata nya baru conect,  
" Apa aku tak salah dengar?" kata nya masih binggung,  
" Selamat Tinggal apa maksud nya?" kata nya lagi,

.

.

Ke esokaan harinya, dia mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke telah pergi dari Konoha, sekarang Kakak nya Neji Hyuuga, Naruto, dan yang lain nya, sedang mengejar nya.  
" Dia benar benar Pergi! Aku belum sempat memberi jawaban!" kata nya di dalam hati

.

End flas back

di massa sekarang  
"ya benar aku harus memberi jawaban! Aku akan menemui nya!" kata hinata dalam hati,  
" Nata chan, aku tunggu lo jawaban nya! Tapi siapa yang ingin Nata chan temui?" tanya tobi masih dg muka yang masih imut, lok seandainya dia mau buka topeng,,  
"Mau tau aja tob!" kata hinata, menjauh dari tobi,

Tbc

.

Hmz, , , kenapa gak nyambung ma chapter 1? napa gaje nes gini? Kenapa malah jadi Drama gini? Kenapa tak ada Humor nya? Kilas baik ini punya maksud khusus!  
Akh apa pun pendapat anda saia terima, terimakasih sudah baca,  
jangan lupa repiyu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinta Hinata**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
This Story is Mine**

**Genre: Romance & Humor  
Rating: T (buat jaga2)  
Pairing: Liat aja nanti  
Peringatan: OOC, Gaje nes, EYD tak rapi, humor garing ,bisa mengakibatkan influensa [?]**

**Chapter 3  
**

Thanx buat repiyu nya!

Maap lama.. saia lagi krits uang buat update di warnet,,,

Thanx buat temen2 yang udah dukung fic aku!  
Happy Reading

Hinata, berjalan menuju kamar nya. Dia tidak melihat jalan, karena sibuk menoleh ke belakan melihat Tobi, yang menurut nya Lucu! *gak tau aja siapa yang di balik topeng! Mengerikan! (di gampar)*  
Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, dia menabrak sesuatu,  
Bruk  
Aw  
" Duh maaf maaf! Tadi aku gak liat!" kata hinata sambil bagun dari posisinya, yang terjatuh di bawah, dan sesuatu yang di tabrak nya tadi mengulurkan tanggan nya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Sorak Hinata kaget, melihat siapa yang ada di depan nya, rambut nya panjang, matanya merah, *bukan bukan, itu bukan kuntilanak* dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.  
" kamu tak papa?" kata itachi, sambil tersenyum,  
" Emm, tak papa kok Kak!" kata hinata gugup  
" eh, Kamu Hinata kan? Seingat ku kamu salah satu teman Sasuke! Eh biar enak ngobrol nya kita duduk disana!" kata itachi menunjukan sebuah tempat duduk dari batu, *akatsuki emang kere tau kan bendaharanya kayak apa?*  
" Eh, iya!" kata hinata mulai duduk,  
" hmm, kenapa kamu bisa di sini dan jadi nukenin?" tanya itachi  
" ceritanya panjang Kak!" kata Hinata  
"oh, ya, aku mengerti! Tapi kenapa kamu mau masuk Akatsuki?" tanya nya lagi,  
" hmm karena di Sini kan ada kak itachi..." kata hinata asal, bikin itachi busing  
" Aku?" tanya itachi binggung  
" iya, kak, kan aku waktu itu ketemu Deidara dan Sasori, kami saling cerita, banyak hal, dan aku tau bahwa kak Itachi di sini, Jadi..." kata hinata terputus  
" Jadi?" itachi mulai semangat,  
" Jadi, aku putuskan kesini! Aku tau bahwa Sasuke kan mencari kakak, jadi aku tak perlu repot repot mencari sasuke, toh dia bakal kesini sendiri! Ini lebih efisin waktu!" kata hinata panjang lebar, bikin Itachi pundung,  
" Ow!" respon nya

.

.

Di tempat Sasuke,

Sasuke sedang merenung sendirian di kamar, dia berpikir dengan serius, mari kita intip apa yang Sasuke pikirkan!  
Otak Sasuke  
Apa sih, yang aku pikirkan, tadi, mana mungkin hinata mencariku, walau dia jadi nukenin. Tapi aku cemas sama Hinata, bagaimana ke adaan nya? Apa dia terlantar dan jadi glandangan di pinggir jalan? *sas otak kamu tu aneh aneh aja ya!* ah tidak, tidak, hinata tidak mungkin sebodoh itu, jika dia sudah memutuskan jadi Nukenin pasti dia sudah tau apa resiko nya. Dan apa tujuan nya, dia pasti punya tujuan! Hmm mungkin benar aku harus mencarinya!  
Devil Sasuke: "Apa yang kao pikirkan? Ini bukan saat nya mengejar cinta! Kao tak ingat apa tujuan mu? Kao harus mencari kekuatan untuk balas dendam tak ada waktu untuk Cinta!"  
ah ya benar aku tak ada waktu untuk cinta, tapi, aku sangat mencintainya, , aku takut terjadi hal buruk dengan nya, aku mencemaskan nya! Walo ku tau hatinya mungkin masih milik orang lain. Tapi aku akan melindunginya, sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku akan mencarinya apapun resiko nya!  
End otak sasuke

Sasuke bergegas mebaca data data, dan dia bersiap mencari hinata. Dia memulai nya dari Hutan. Ya Hutan di mana Hinata dulu mencari Sasuke, Hutan di mana Hinata bertemu Sasori dan Deidara, Hutan di mana dekat markas Akatsuki.

Tempat Hinata,

" ah ya sudah ya kak aku mau pergi dulu keluar mencari udara segar!" kata hinata, padahal percakapan yang tadi belum selesai,  
" Mau aku temani?" tawar itachi,  
" emm, boleh, kak!" kata hinata

Hinata dan Itachi pun jalan jalan di hutan sekitar Markas Akatsuki.

" loh? Ini di mana ya? Apa aku tersesat?" kata sasuke yang berada di Hutan di sekitar markas Akatsuki. Dan tiba tiba dia kaget, melihat sesuatu yang terjadi di depan matanya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia tidak duga, dia bersembunyi di balik pohon.

.  
.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang dia tidak duga duga, dia bersembunyi di balik pohon, dia terus memperhatikan hal yang dia lihat itu, dia amati dalam dalam, rambut itu, mata itu? Itulah pikir Sasuke,

Di tempat ItaHina, mereka sedang ada di hutan, ya, di hutan ada taman, taman nan indah. Hinata memetik bunga bunga, dan merangkai nya, ya, dia memetik 1 persatu bunga di taman itu, Itachi terus memperhatikan nya.  
" Aw!" kata hinata, jarinya terkena duri, , karena Kaget, itachi, mendekati hinata, tapi karena mata itachi emang dasar nya Rabun *di tendang itachi*, Itachi kan emang rabun!  
Oke oke back to story  
Itachi tersandung batu saat dia di depan hinata, dia menimpa tubuh hinata, mereka terjatuh, dalam posisi, bibir itachi dan hinata menempel, oke bayangkan sendiri reader!

Sasuke benar benar kaget melihat nya, dia seakan tak percaya atas apa yang dia lihat! Itu sangat mustahil, dia melihat..  
Seorang dari klan nya, , dengan pakaian Akatsuki, dan memegang Topeng, Sasuke melihat Tobi sodara sodara! TOBI yang sedang melepas topeng nya, gimana sasuke gak kaget, mata tobi Sharinggan aktif gitu, Tobi menbuka topeng nya karena dia tadi di serbu lebah, , karena iseng merusak sarang lebah di atas pohon dengan batu.  
Sasuke tak menyaka masih ada anggota klan nya yang masih hidup selain Dirinya dan Kakak nya.

Ya, balik ke itahina, yang masih dalam posisi tadi, rader bayangkan sendiri, *fyuh untung Sasuke gak liat kejadian itu, lok liat, saia takut Sasuke akan langsung membunuh Itachi di TKP!*  
Wajah hinata merah padam, kayak tomat rebus, begitu pula itachi,, oke bayangkan sendiri, itachi pas di atas hinata, oke bayangkan sendiri, ,  
hmm taksadar mereka dalam posisi begitu sudah cukup lama, ya mereka baru sadar lalu membenai posisi, Itachi bangun duluan, kemudian dia ulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata berdiri,  
" Maaf!" kata itachi,  
Hinata, masih dalam keadaan diam membatu, tak tau harus bilang apa akan kejadian tadi, dia masih tidur di tanah. Ya itachi mencoba menarik nya, tapi hinata kembali ke tanah lagi, karena masih belum bisa sadar kejadian barusan, *noh ea kan Hinata emang Telmi* hal ini membuat itachi, jatuh lagi. Karena tergelincir tarikan hinta, dan mengulangi kejadian barusan. *untuh Tobi juga gak liat kejadian ini, saia juga takut kalo tobi liat ini dia juga akan membunuh Itachi di TKP!*

.

.

Sasuke, mencoba mendekati orang itu, dia menyapanya,  
" Hy aku Sasuke! Anda Siapa?" sapa sasuke, tobi kaget, melihat sasuke dia binggung, dan dia baru ingat kalo dia membuka topeng nya,  
" eh? Aku Tobi! Ya Tobi anak baik!" kata tobi, dengan Autiz mode on, sambil loncat loncat gaje,  
Sasuke tak habis pikir ama kelakuan Tobi, kemudia dia berpikir, 'tak mungkin ada Uchiha se autis dia! Ini tak mungkin! Jika ada ini menjatuh kan martabat Uchiha, sebagai clan yang pintar, jenius, dan Hebat! Ya dia pasti bukan Uchiha!' pikir sasuke, *wah tak tau aja walo autiz gitu pernah menjabat sebagai pimpinan klan Uchiha lo!*  
" Eh? Kenapa kamu bisa di sini?" tanya sasuke,  
" Tobi, sedang mencari seseorang! Dia calon pacar Tobi lo! Dia Nata chan!" kata tobi dengan, autiz nya, sambil mulai memake topeng nya,  
" Nata chan?" tanya sasuke bingung,  
" Iya! Dia cantik banget! Manis lagi, baik, lembut, rambut nya warna Indigo, bla bla bla!" tobi menjelaskan panjang kali lebar ciri ciri Hinata. Tentu Sasuke juga kaget, mendengar ciri ciri yang Tobi sebut kan tadi,  
" Hinata Hyuuga!" kata sasuke, mantap,  
"eh dari mana kamu tau?" tanya tobi,  
" aku sedang mencarinya!" kata sasuke,  
"yuk, kita cari bareng!" ajak Tobi,  
" ya, boleh juga!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Apakah Tobi dan Sasuke benar benar akan membunuh Itachi di TKP? *plak* bercanda,, maksud ku, Apakan Tobi dan Sasuke akan menemukan Itachi dan Hinata? Tunggu kelanjutanya!  
Jangan lupa repiyu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinta Hinata**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
This story is mine  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance & Humor  
Pairing: Liat sendiri  
Peringatan: OOC, Gaje nes, EYD Tak beraturan dll**

**Chapter 4**

_thanx,, bat kritik, dan saran, itu sanat mambantu,, terimakasih banyak, atas semua review,, maap sebelum nya karena belum di balas,,, tapi aku mengucap kan terimakasih,,_

**HAPPY READING!**

Yah, setelah hinata sadar, *emang koma?* ya hinata baru sadar sodara sodara, dia langsung mendorong itachi sodara sodara! Itachi dengan tidak elit nya jatuh, , oke bayangkan sendiri, hinata teriak,  
" Kay!" saking kaget nya, mengingat kejadian ini terjadi dua kali! Dua kali sodara sodara inget kan?

.

.

Sasuke dengan bloon nya *di amaterasu Sasuke* mengikuti Tobi, yang autiz itu karena saking cinta dan kangen ama Hinata, dan mereka sampai di dekat taman, ya 10 m lagi sampai dan mereka bisa melihat ItaHina!

.

.  
Ya, itachi jatuh tidak elit, dan tanganya menyentuh sesuatu, sesuatu itu bau nya tidak enak, tau apa kan?  
" Maaf Hinata atas kejadian tadi! Tapi sekarang aku mau mencuci tangan ku!" kata itachi seraya berdiri dan pergi,  
Hinata melamun sendirian, dalam hati hinata,  
Akh, itu kan ciuman pertama ku! Pada hal kan seharus nya dengan orang yang aku cintai! End hati hinata,  
ya hinata cemberut,

.

.  
Ya sekarang Tobi dan Sasuke bisa melihat hinata, hinata sendirian di taman, Tobi mendekatinya, tapi Sasuke malah cuma melihat dari jauh!  
" loh? Nata chan kenapa?" tanya tobi mengagetkan Hinata,  
" gak papa kok tob!" kata hinata,  
" tapi kenapa mukanya merah gitu? Terus rambut nya juga kotor kena tanah?" tanya tobi lagi,  
" engak engak tobi!" sangkal hinata,  
" Itachi senpai mana?" tanya tobi lagi,  
" dia pergi cuci tangan Tob!" kata hinata, ya hinata duduk di tanah, begitu pula Tobi, yang melupakan Sasuke, Sasuke dari tadi masih memperhatikan dari jauh,  
" eh? Gimana jawaban nya?" tanya tobi polos,  
" eh itu..." hinata makin gugup  
" Pacaran itu apa sih sebenar nya? Tobi kan tau nya dari Deidara senpai, lok pacaran tu kata nya ama orang yang di suka! Terus pacaran itu gimana Nata chan?" kata Tobi polos, bah anak TK yang minta penjelasan kepada ibunya,  
" Eh itu... Emm..." hinata makin gugup, sekarang mukanya kayak Tomat goreng, ,  
" apa?" tanya tobi makin antusias bah anak TK yang mau di kasih Lolipop,  
" Pacaran tu gak baik untuk anak anak tob!" kata Hinata asal saking binggung nya menjelaskan,  
" eh! Tobi kan udah besar!" jawab tobi Polos, kayak kertas HVS aja ya,,  
" Emang umur kamu berapa?" tanya hinata,  
" em, tobi lupa nata chan!" kata Tobi, masih polos, ,  
" ow!" hinata hanya ber ow ria medengar penjelasan tobi,  
" tapi, kata deidara senpai, lok dah pacaran tu pada ciuman, mang ciuman itu apa sih?" tanya tobi lagi, dengan polos nya,  
' hih, deidara apa aja sih yang kamu ajarin ke tobi? Anak masih polos gini di jelasin begitu an!' kata hinata dalam hati,  
" ciuman itu apa nata chan?" tanya tobi lagi,  
Muka hinata sekarang merah bah Sambal Tomat! Hinata jadi binggung sendiri menjelaskan nya ke Tobi, mengingat kejadian ama itachi tadi. Hinata malah nyengir kuda,

.

.  
Yah, Sasuke terus memperhatikan, dia tersenyum,  
' kelihatanya kamu baik baik saja! Dan kamu keliatan senang! Aku tak mau mengangumu, lebih baik aku pergi, melihat mu bisa tersenyum senang, seperti itu! Dan baik baik saja! Aku akan memperhatikan mu dari jauh!' kata sasuke dalam hati, berangsur pergi dari situ.

.

.  
Itachi sudah selesai cuci tangan, dan dia kembali ke tempat Hinata tadi, dia melihat Tobi dan Hinata berduaan,, berjalan perlahan,

.

.  
" Nata chan?" pangil tobi, sekarang dia ada pas di depan hinata, karena hinata tadi melamun,,  
" Eh? Iya?" kata hinata kaget melihat tobi yang ada di depan nya pas! *tobi, kenapa kao tak buka topeng mu seh? Lok di buka kan gampang bikin sekenario nya? La ini?*  
" hmm?" tobi memiring kan kepalanya karena binggung,  
hinata makin gugup dan malu, , tak lama setelah itu Itachi datang, dan langsung mendorong Tobi!  
" Huwe! Itachi senpai jahat!" tangis lebay tobi,  
" sory sory tob! Aku tidak sengaja!" kata itachi,  
" oh, ya Itachi senpai, Tobi baru inget, kalo tadi Tobi ketemu adik senpai!" kata tobi mulai membetul kan posisinya dari jatuh,  
" Adik ku? Sasuke?" tanya itachi binggung,  
" iya, dia di sana.. Eh?" kata tobi menunjukan keberadaan Sasuke tadi, tapi sayang sasuke sudah pergi, ###  
" Adik ku? Sasuke?" kata itachi kaget  
" Iya, tadi dia di sana.. Eh?" kata tobi menunjuk ketempat sasuke tadi berada,  
" keliatanya Dia dah pergi!" tambah tobi  
" buat apa dia kesini?" tanya itachi  
" mencari nya!" kata tobi menunjuk hinata,  
" Sa.. Sa.. Sasuke kun?" hinata baru connect, *ingat kan kalo hinata Telmi!*  
" eh?" itachi bingung,  
" aku akan mencarinya pasti belum jauh!" kata Hinata, langsung lari ketempat tadi sasuke berada,

###

Sasuke terus berjalan, ya, berjalan tak tentu arah, dia sebenar nya sangat ingin ketemu hinata, tapi dia tak mau mengangu nya, Sasuke tak sadar di mana dia sekarang, dia pas berada, di depan sebuah gua, yang kotor, jelek, rusuh, kayak tong sampah, *author, di bantai akatsuki(mang kenapa? Merasa ya itu ciri ciri markas akatsuki?) di bom!* ya itu memang markas Akatsuki, yang kebetulan di tinggal pemilik nya, di dalam hanya ada seorang, penganut DJ yang sedang menjalankan ritua!  
Sasuke, entah kenapa duduk di teras gua itu, *WTH? Sejak kapan gua punya teras?* Sasuke ngedumel sendiri, dia malah main mainin batu, terus melempar lempar kan nya ke arah pohon, yang mengakibat kan suara, dan suara itu...

###

Hinata terus berlari, tapi tak kunjung menemukan Sasuke, ahir nya dia menyerah dan kembali ke tempat ItaTobi, dengan Lesu.  
" Gagal ya?" tanya itachi  
"..." hinata tak menjawab,  
" Loh? Emang Sasuke apa nya Nata chan?" tanya tobi,  
" bukan siapa siapa!" jawab hinata Lesu,  
" Sudah lah, Hinata, jangan mencemaskan Adik ku, tar juga kesini lagi!" tambah itachi

"..."

Hening, hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus, di iringi, debu debu ganas, yang entah kenapa, mendarat di mata hinata.  
" Mata ku!" kata hinata.

###

Ya, suara itu berisik, hingga mengangu seseorang yang dengan kusuk Ritual,  
" Astaga DJ! Siapa yang berani berani nya mengangu Ritual suci ku ini?" kata seorang itu, mulai keluar kamar, dan mengambil uang receh, *woe, Sasuke bukan pengemis!*  
ya, kita sebut saja Dia Hidan, dengan darah yang masih bertebaran di mana mana, baju yang tinggal setengah, oke tau kan gimana penampilan Hidan setelah Ritual?  
Dia berjalan keluar dari markas, , dan, dia mendekati Sasuke, dan memberinya uang receh, " Hush, sana, kalo mau ngemis jangan di sini, tar kalo ketauan Kakuzu bisa bahaya! Kao aku sih masih baik, mau memberimu uang tidak seperti si Kakuzu yang %+%£$¥_$%!" kata Hidan dengan Sopan [?] *bah, gan Kata kata hidan sulit di prediksi dengan bahasa manusia!* Sasuke, sowedrop liat nya,  
' Ni orang dah Gila! Ganteng ganteng gini di bilang pengemis!' kata sasuke dalam hati,

###

Ya, debu itu mendarat di mata kiri hinata, dengan cepat, itachi dan tobi mau meniup mata kiri hinata, namun, apa gerahan yang terjadi? Malah muka mereka yang tumbukan, pas di depan muka hinata, *untung Tobi anak baik pake topeng kalo tidak, aku gak tau bakal tulis apa, cx ini bukan yoai, (di gampar)*  
" aw! Itachi senpai apaan sei? Untung tobi pake topeng, kalo tidak muka tobi pasti sakit!" kata tobi melas, *nah lok ini baru imut!*  
Itachi, hanya menghela napas pendek, dia tau kalo berdebat dengan tobi tak akan pernah selesai. Ternyata debu nista tersebut berhasil hinata keluar kan dari matanya dengan Sukses, dia pun menjauh 1 meter dari Itachi n Tobi. Tiba tiba ada seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. Dia mendekat,

###

###

Ya, Sasuke heran, melihat, tinggkah orang yang ada di depan nya, , sedang Hidan terus berpidato ria di depan Sasuke,  
" bla bla bla jadi begitu, kalo ada orang lain yang ketauan ke sini bakal di bunuh!" jelas hidan panjang lebar, mendengar pernyataan hidan barusan, Sasuke, kaget, mata nya melotot, mulut nya terbuka, saking kaget nya...  
" Untung, kamu di berkati DJ! Jadi aku memaaf kan mu, dan segeralah pergi sebelum..." kata Hidan terputus saat melihat Pain dan Konan mendekat, ,  
" Gawat!" lanjut hidan, dia segera menyeret Sasuke masuk markas, dengan tidak elit nya, , ,  
" hy?" Sasuke kaget, karena di seret,

###

Ada orang yang mendekati Hinata, Itachi, dan Tobi, rambut nya kuning, panjang,  
" Hy, kalian di cari Leader un!" kata nya  
" Untuk apa senpai?" tanya tobi,  
" tauk, un! Pokok nya kalian harus segera kembali ke markas sekarang un!" lanjut Orang itu, panggil aja dia Deidara.  
" Eh? Ya sudah lah ayo kita kembali ke markas!" kata itachi  
Mereka pun berjalan menuju markas.

###

Sasuke masih di seret Hidan, ya kemudian Hidan berhenti di sebuah kamar, ,  
" Sementara, kamu di sini saja dulu! Kao benar benar di berkati DJ!" Kata Hidan, menyuruh Sasuke masuk kamar, itu, dan meninggal kan nya.  
Kamar nya cukup rapi, dan bersih, di sana juga ada almari.  
" ah apa boleh buat!" kata sasuke mulai duduk di tempat tidur.

###

Yah, Hinata, Tobi, Itachi, dan Dei, sudah ada di markas, dan mencari Pain, saat perjalanan menuju kantor Pain mereka ketemu Hidan.  
' ah, iya, aku baru ingat kalau kamar tadi sudah ada yang menempati! Ku kira masih kosong! Gawat, itu kamar Hinata! Ah ya sudah lah aku gak peduli! Semoga anak itu masih di bekati DJ!' pikir hidan, Tanpa menyapa mereka.

###

Sasuke mengantuk, dan dia malah tertidur di tempat tidur, yah kebetulan tempat tidur nya tingkat, dan dia tidur di atas.

###

Yah, setelah sampai, di kantor Pain, Pain ternyata memberikan sebuah misi pada mereka ber empat. Ya misinya mengambil sebuah gulungan di suatu tempat.

###

Sasuke masih tidur, dia tak sadar sekarang sudah hampir malam, dia sudah tidur cukup lama, sekitar 2 jam.

###

Yah, di tengah misi, Itachi, tobi, dei, dan hinata bertemu banyak musuh. Ya sekarang mereka sedang bertarung.  
Tak, trak, duar,  
yah begitulah suara kunai dan benda benda lain, yang di gunakan bertarung, musuh nya ada 30 orang dan kebetulan Hinata melawan pimpinan grombolan tadi, dan yang lainya menyerang anak buah nya.  
" Juken!" kata hinata, dia mengunakan jurus khas klan nya itu untuk menyerang musuh. Ya, musuh terluka lumayan, tapi Hinata tak sadar bahwa...  
" Awas Hinata di belakang mu un!" kata dei, dari atas burung tanah liat nya.  
Ya, ternyata ada orang yang sudah bersiap menusuk hinata dari belakang, ya hinata tak sadar karena orang itu berada di titik buta byakugan. Orang itu memegang pedang beracun, dan..  
Caps  
pedang itu mengenai perut Itachi, yang hendak menyelamat kan Hinata.  
" Itachi!" teriak hinata,  
Deidara segera menghabisi orang itu. Yah dan beberapa musuh sudah tobi kalahkan, sekarang yang ada hanya pemimpin pasuka yang terluka parah yang, kemudian di habisi deidara.  
Hinata, mencoba menolong Itachi, dengan jurus medis yang dia bisa, tapi dia tidak punya penawar racun.  
" Bertahan lah Itachi!" kata hinata sambil menangis,  
" ya, bertahan lah! Kita harus segera pulang, dan minta di buatkan penawar racun ma danna un!" kata Dei  
" Ya, bener Senpai! Lagian Gulunganya udah kita dapatkan!" kata tobi, sambil menunjukan gulungan yang dia bawa.  
" Itachi.. Ke.. Kenapa kao mau menolong ku? Seharus nya aku.. Yang.." kata hinata sambil menangis, dan terpusus, karena Itachi meletakan jari nya di mulut hinata.  
" Karena aku menyukaimu!" kata itachi lirih di telingga hinata,  
" Itachi..." kata hinata binggung, masih menangis, seadang Itachi langsung pingsan setelah mengatakan itu, mungkin karena Racun nya.

###

**TBC**

_Map, lok radak kepanjangan,,_

**APAKAH YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA ITACHI? APAKAH TANGAPAN HINATA SOAL PERASAAN ITACHI? TUNGGU DI CHAPTER BERIKUT NYA! Jangan lupa repiyu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinta Hinata******

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto****  
****This story is mine****  
****Genre: Romance & Humor****  
****Rating: T****  
****Pairing: mag baca****  
****Peringatan: OOC, GAJE NES, EYD TAK BERAT, TANDA BACA NGAWUR, DAPAT MENYEBABKAN SAKIT GIGI [?]******

**CHAPTER 5****  
**  
, , MAAP LAMA,! Thanx dukungan, repiyu, n saran nya,

Sebenernya saia sering kok baca fic, tpi pairig nya aja yoai, *plak*

Happy Reading

###

" karena aku menyukaimu!" kata itachi, setelah itu pingsan, saat pingsan dia memutar kembali kaset kenangan dalam otak nya, saat pertemuaanya dengan hinata pertama kali di akatsuki 2 hari yang lalu.

Itachi Pov

Aku berjalan perlahan di lorong markas. Di sanalah aku bertemu dia, kita berpapasan, eh dia bersama tobi. Dia tersenyum kepada ku saat berpapasan denganku, tapi dia tidak menyapa. Saat dia melihat ku dan tersenyum padaku, rasanya jantung ku berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Rambut indigo nya yang waktu itu terurai oleh angin, senyum nya, ingin sekali ku terus melihat nya seperti itu.

###

Malam nya, entak kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan aku memutus kan keluar kamar dan menuju ke teras belakang. Sesampai nya di sana aku melihat Dia dan Tobi duduk disana. Dia kelihatan sedang menangis. Mungkin karena dia sedang curhat. Aku mendengar percakapan itu samar samar.

" ...itu lah kenapa aku jadi nukenin!" kata hinata sambil menangis  
" ow, karena klan mu ya! Jangan menangis Nata chan!" kata tobi

Aku tak suka melihat nya menangis seperti itu. Hati ku ikut sakit melihat nya menangis, walau aku baru pertama bertemu. Tapi setelah ku ingat kembali aku ternyata pernah melihat nya, ya dulu saat dia masih kecil.

###

Ke esokan harinya, lagi lagi aku bertemu dia sedang bersama Tobi, di meja makan, mereka terlihat asik membicarakan berbagai macam hal.  
Prak  
Dia menyengol sebuah piring, dan piring nya terjatuh. Lalu dia memberes kan nya, tapi jari nya terkena pecahan beling.  
" Kamu tak apa Nata chan?" tanya tobi kepada nya,

Ya, aku tau itu pasti sakit, aku ingin menolong nya. Tapi saat ini aku belum punya keberanian untuk itu. Aku ingin suatu saa nanti bisa melindungi nya, dan tidak akan ku biarkan dia terluka, membuat nya selalu tersenyum.  
Mungkin benar aku menyukai nya...

End Itachi Pov

yah begitulah, perasaan itachi ke hinata,  
Di massa sekarang,

Hinata terlihat cemas melihat ke adaan itachi. Ya mereka sudah ada di markas, Sasori tampak sedang merawat Itachi *sejak kapan Sasori jadi Dokter?*. Hinata menungu di luar kamar perawatan, *sejak kapan markas akatsuki jadi RSJ? (sejak dulu-di bantai akatsuki-) *

Sasori keluar ruang perawatan, ya itu kamar Itachi.  
" Dia sudah tidak apa apa! Cuma butuh Istirahat! Sekarang jangan di gangu dulu biarkan dia istirahat sampe besok!" Kata Sasori bah Dokter yang memberikan intruksi pada keluarga pasien.  
Hinata pun pergi menuju kamar nya, dia masih terlihat Sedih. Demi diri nya itachi berkorban seperti itu? Demi melindungi nya, ya itu lah isi pikiran hinata. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar nya.  
Ctar  
Ada petir menyambar, sekarang cuaca sedang hujan. Di balik kesedihanya hinata kedinginan, tubuh nya mengigil. Ingin rasanya dia ada di kamar dan tidur lelap dalam dekapan selimut tebal, dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

###

Hinata memasuki kamar nya. Ya kamar itu terlihat sunyi, di sana Gelap tak ada lampu maupun obor, *tau kan berdahara akatsuki seperti apa? Kata nya biar hemat!* hinata membiarkanya tetap gelap. Dia tak tau bahwa ada Sasuke di sana, tidur lelap bah orang mati, *di cidori sasuke*  
Hinata mulai tidur di tempat tidur nya, ya di bawah tempat tidur Sasuke. Hinata mulai berbaring, dan menyelimuti tubuh nya dengan selimut di situ karena saking dingin nya. Mulai mencoba memejamkan Mata.  
Suasana Hening, di iringi, angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang, suara desis hujan di luar, katak katak yang mengiringi suara hujan dan suara tetes air karena atap bocor.  
Hening  
Hening  
Hening  
Hening

CTAR! BRAK ! CTAR!

Suara kilat melepas ke heningan, sangat keras dan menakut kan membuat hinata terbangun dan berteriak, tpi tidak terlalu keras. Dan membuat Sasuke terbangun dari Mimpi indah nya.

###

CTAR! BLEDAR! CETAR!

Suara nya, begitu keras, hinga membangunkan hinata, dan hinata berteriak  
" kay!" tapi terikan itu tidak terlalu keras, namun sasuke*sebagian teks hilang*n selimut, ,  
sasuke mulai turun, , dia lalu duduk di tempat tidur hinata,  
' huh, suara petir tadi cukup keras, pasti hinata takut!' kata sasuke dalsm hati,  
di balik selimut,  
' kay, aku takut dengan petir, oh, sas, seandainya kau di sini!' kata hinata dalam hati,

' ingin rasanya aku ada di samping mu! dan aku akan menenang kan mu, saat suasana begini!' kata sasuke dalam hati,  
entah kenapa, hinata didalam selimut, hati nya berasa nyaman, ya nyaman,  
' yah, enatah kenapa, sekarang aku merasa lebih tenang, berasa bersamamu sas , jantungku jadi berdebar2 gini!' kata hinata dalam hati  
' prasaan serasa bersama hinata' kata sasuke dalam hati,  
di tengah suasana, ini, hinata, tertidur, ya sekarang tertidur dengan pulas, sasuke pun mulai mengantuk, perlahan dia mulai berbaring di tempat tidur, , ya tempat tidur hinata luas,,  
Mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka, berada pada jarak sedekat itu, tapi hati mereka tak berbohong, hati mereka merasakan, nya, rasa nyaman dan tenang itu...  
sasuke memejamkan mata nya,  
' hinata aku sangat mencintai mu! tapi apakah kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama!  
? ' pikir sasuke, tapi sekejap saja pikiran itu hilang saat dia menyentuh selimut itu, untung selimut nya tidak terbuka, ,  
sasuke tenang, seakan semua beban pikirannya, hilang, beban yang selalu memberatkan nya, dia pun kembali ke alam mimpi,

###

Itachi terbangun,  
" Hinata.. Bagaimana keadaan nya?" tanya nya, mulai berjalan keluar kamar, dg masih lemah, dan hampir jatuh, untung ada yang memapang nya,  
" kamu tak papa itachi?" kata cewek berambut biru,  
" Mana Hinata?" tanya itachi  
" Dia baik baik saja! Sekarang sedang tidur!" kata konan  
" Tapi..." kata itachi terputus, jari konan ada di bibir itachi,  
" diam lah! Sebaik nya kamu hawatir kan dirimu sendiri! Jangan orang lain terus!" kata konan sambil tersenyum,  
" Tapi... "  
" ayo, istirahat lah dulu!" kata konan membawa itachi ke tempat tidur nya,  
" Dia baik baik saja! Tapi kenapa kamu sampe melakukan ini?" tanya konan  
" karena aku menyukainya!" kata itachi sambil tersenyum,  
Deg  
' kenapa hati ku sakit mendengar nya? Tidak ada kah kesempatan buat ku di hati nya?' kata konan dalam hati,  
CTAR!  
Petir lagi lagi menyambar dengan keras nya,  
ya, sorak Konan kaget dan langsung memeluk itachi,  
CTAR!  
" kay!" konan teriak, ya, lalu memejamkan mata nya,  
' Seandai nya, aku bisa terus bersamamu seperti ini!' kata konan dalam hati, ya masih meluk itachi tentunya,  
sekarang konan jadi deg degan sendiri, ya jantung nya 3x lebih cepat,  
" Maaf!" kata nya melepas pelukan,  
" tak papa kok!" kata itachi sambil tersenyum, membuat konan makin grogi dan deg degan,  
' aku rela melakukan apa pun untuk mu agar bisa bersama mu Itachi...' kata nya lirih,  
CTAR! BLEDAR! CTAR!  
Kali ini petir lebih besar, dan suaranya lebih nyaring, dan Konan takut, lalu meluk itachi lagi

###

Ya tertu, suara petir tadi juga sampe di kamar Hinata membuat Hinata dan Sasuke bangun,  
" Kay!" hinata teriak, lalu memeluk apa yang ada di depan nya,  
Deg  
' Hi.. Hinata?' kata sasuke dalam hati,  
Deg  
' perasaan apa ini?' hinata masih memejamkan matanya di pulukan Sasuke,  
" Tenang lah Hinata! Aku akan melindungi mu!" kata sasuke lirih di telinga hinata.  
" Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" kata hinata,  
" Tidak! " kata sasuke lirih 

tbc

, ,hmm pendek ea? Ah ya sudahlah!  
Apakah yang akan terjadi berikut nya? Apakah Hinata dan Sasuke akan bersatu setelah ini? Tunggu kelanjutanya!  
Repiyu n Komen!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinta Hinata******

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto****  
****This story is mine****  
****Genre: Romance & Humor****  
****Rating: T****  
****Pairing: gak tau****  
****Peringatan: OOC, GAJE NES, EYD TAK BERATURAN, EJAAN BERMASALAH, MENGANDUNG SALAH KETIK!******

**, , Yah, sesuai Janji saia, maaf atas kesalahan chapter 5, yang ada sebagian teks hilang, itu di luar dugaan, saia bener2 menyesal, sungguh saia gak sengaja, maaf sekali lagi!******

**Chapter 6******

**Happy Reading****  
**

" Apa ini mimpi?" kata Hinata  
" Tidak!" kata Sasuke,  
" Sasuke? " Hinata sekarang melihat wajah sasuke samar, dengan chaya dari kilat  
Ctar!

"..."  
Suasana menjadi Hening, mata mereka saling berpandangan.  
Ctar!  
Mungkin melepas kangen, karena lama tak berjumpa

###

" Senpai!" kata Tobi  
" Apaan sih un? Berisik un!" kata Dei merasa tergangu karena Tobi dari tadi menempel nya, dan bahkan sekarang ada di tempat tidur Dei.  
CTAR!  
" Tobi takut senpai!" kata Tobi inocen memeluk Dei,  
" Lebih takut mana ketimbang C4 un?" kata Dei, datar tapi agak menegaskan C4, Tobi yang mendengar itu memilih pergi menjauhi Deidara.  
" Uh! Senpai jahat ma Tobi! Senpai Tega!" kata Tobi dengan lebay nya, Tobi pun memutuskan ke tempat Itachi.  
" Itachi senpai, Deidara senpai..." belum selesai Tobi bicara, tobi kaget melihat Itachi sedang bersama Konan dan peluk pelukan.  
" Oops! Tobi anak baik gak mau gangu orang Pacaran!" kata tobi menutup pintu. Menyadari ucapan Tobi, Konan segera Melepas kan pelukanya,  
" Maaf!" katanya lagi,  
" Tak papa! Eh itu..." kata Itachi, sambil membenar kan bunga kertas di kepala konan yang posisi nya sedikit bergeser, ya sela wajah mereka hanya 2,5 cm, membuat wajah Konan Merah semerah rambut Nagato.

###

" Wah Itachi senpai enak ya! Bisa berduaan dan Pacaran ama Konan senpai, di malam yang mengerikan ini! Tobi juga pengen!" Kata Tobi sambil jalan, tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Pain, untung Tobi autis nya lagi kambuh.  
" Hy, Leader!" kata Tobi, sambil senyum senyum Gaje,  
" Anda, tak perlu seperti Itu, Madara sama di depan Saia!" kata Pain Sopan,  
" Halah, biasa! Sedang apa kamu malam malam begini?" tanya Tobi, dengan nada Autis nya  
" Mencari Konan chan! Apa anda melihat nya?" Tanya Pain sopan,,  
" Lagi mojok ama Itachi!" jawab Tobi tak sopan,  
" Mojok?" Kata Pain, binggung  
" Halah! Masih muda tapi katrok! Pacaran tu, di kamar Itachi noh! Lagi peluk pelukan!" kata Tobi,  
Pain, merengut dia kelihatan sedih.  
' Kenapa bukan aku?' katanya dalam hati, dia kelihatan sedih, tapi ekpresinya itu lo, kan secara dia pake tubuh Yahiko, trus Paiching di wajah nya, bener2 oke mohon bayangkan kendiri,  
" Eh? Kenapa Nagato? Kenapa malah benggong?" tanya Tobi,  
" Tak, papa kok!" kata Pain dengan nada Melas,  
" Jangan Melas gitu dong pake tubuh itu serem tau! Mending lok melasnya pake tubuh asli!" kata Tobi gaje,  
" Jadi aku lebih keren pake tubuh sendiri?" kata nya bersemangat,  
" Begitulah!" kata Tobi gaje,  
" Wah? Aku kan emang Leader yang keren sepanjang Masa! Aku tak akan biarkan Itachi berduaan dengan Konan, ganguin ah!" kata Pain Narsis, trus meninggalkan Tobi tanpa pamit,  
" Apaan tu tadi? Datang tak di undang Pulang tak Pamit!" kata Tobi tak jelas,  
" Akh! Mau kekamar Nata chan aja ah!" kata Tobi girang,

###

" Hinata? Kenapa kamu jadi Nukenin?" tanya Sasuke,  
" Eh, itu panjang critanya, begini ini bermula dari Ayah ku yang menjadi pimpina Klan Hyuuga, yang menyuruh ku untuk... Bla bla bla bla.." Hinata menceritakan nya, sedang Sasuke mangut mangut.  
" Ya, begitulah, jadi aku tidak terima dan pergi!" kata Hinata mengahiri ceritanya,  
" Hn! Jadi begitu.. Ku kira kamu jadi Nukennin untuk mencariku!" kata Sasuke, entah kenapa kata itu keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu.  
" Hmm! Ya, alasan utama nya cuma Itu.. Tapi.." kata Hinata  
" Tapi?" Sasuke penasaran  
" Aku juga mencari mu.." kata Hinata Lagi  
" Untuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepala nya,  
" Memberi jawaban kepada mu bahwa Aku..." kata Hinata terputus oleh,  
" Nata chan..." kata Tobi membuka pintu kamar Hinata, dia kaget melihat mereka berduaan di sana.

###

" Nata chan..." Tobi kaget melihat mereka berdua,  
Hinata dan Sasuke kaget, di kamar Hinata, ada seperti jendela yang kebetulah terbuka.  
" Udah dulu ya, Hinata sampai besok!" kata Sasuke berlalu, meninggal kan Hinata dan keluar lewat jendela.  
" Sasuke tunggu.." kata Hinata, tapi sayang sudah terlambat, Hinata cemberut,  
" Kenapa cemberut Nata chan? Siapa orang tadi?" tanya tobi Inocen,  
"..." Hinata diam, Tobi mulai mendekati nya,  
"Jangan sedih Nata chan!" Tobi mencoba menghibur, dia duduk di samping Hinata,  
CTAR!  
Lagi lagi Petir, namun kali ini beda,  
" Kay!" Tobi dan Hinata keduanya berteriak, refleks pelukan,  
" Kay! Tobi takut senpai!" kata Tobi inocen, meluk Hinata makin erat, kayak meluk Deidara tadi,  
" Uh! Sama!" Hinata juga takut,

###

" Huh! Neyes aku keluar tadi, mana Dingin gelap, kehujanan!" kata Sasuke, berteduh di bawah pohon dekat Markas.  
" Duh, mana Markas aku masih jauh! Gimana ni? Apa aku kembali ke Sana? Ah iya aja dah, nginep di sana gak papa, ketimbang kedinginan!" kata Sasuke kedinginan, lalu mencari jalan masuk ke markas.

###

" Bentar lok aku ke kamar Hinata pasti ketauan, ah ke kamar seberang aja dah!" Kata Sasuke menuju kamar sebelah Hinata, untung itu kamar Kosong, dulu nya mantan kamar Orochi. Sasuke kaget,  
" Loh? Napa banyak kulit ular di mana mana? Mana kotor lagi!" keluh nya, sambil masuk lewat jendela, untung tu jendela selalu terbuka.  
" Tapi, Laper ni! Mana gak bawa makan!" kata Sasuke duduk di tempar tidur, , pundung,

###

" Uh! Apa sih yang mereka lakuin bikin Panas aja!" kata Pain, ngintipin ItaKonan, lalu.  
" Hem.. Konan ayo ikut!" kata Pain langsung masuk kedalam, memasang tampang di cool2 lin,  
" Eh? Ada apa Leader?" tanya Itachi,  
Pain binggun, "Hmm, ini sudah jam Makan Malam!" kata Pain mencari alasan  
" Aku paham!" kata Konan, dia pun langsung pergi dari situ bersama Pain.  
' Huh, menggangu aja!' kata Konan dalam Hati.

###

Beberapa saat berlalu, Konan sudah menyiapkan makan Malam, wow enak enak tu. Setelah selesai dia langsung pergi ke ruangan paling Rahasia di Markas, yang bahkan, Tobi tidak tau, ya, memberi makan Nagato * emang Nagato ayam? Di kasih makan segala! (di rinnengan Nagato)*

###

Sasuke yang mencium baru harum makanan,  
" Wow! Makanan!" Sasuke keluar Kamar dan mencari sumber bau harum itu. Dia sampai di meja makan, lalu memakan beberapa makanan. Dan, belum selesai makan ada orang datang, orang itu berambut Kuning. Dia kaget, namun Sasuke keburu bersembunyi di bawah Meja.  
" Loh? Un? Siapa yang makan duluan un?" Deidara binggung, Konan datang,  
" Dei! Kenapa makan duluan?" tuduh Konan  
" Eh, engak engak un! Aku gak makan un!" kata Dei,  
" Terus siapa? Semua orang ada di kamar, jangan jangan..." kata Konan takut,  
" HANTU!" Teriak mereka, membuat semua makluk akatsuki datang.  
" Ada apa?" tanya Kisame  
" Ada Hantu un!"  
" Jangan menghayal deh Dei!" kata Hidan,  
" Iya senpai! Tobi jadi merinding ni!" kata Tobi,  
" Be.. Betul!" imbuh Hinata  
" Sudah sudah tak usah di bahas! Ayo kita makan Saja!" kata Pain sok bijaksana *di gantung Pain*  
Ya, semuanya ada di situ, kecuali Itachi.  
" Duh? Gimana ni?" kata Sasuke binggung.

###

" Nata chan, sini Tobi aja yang ngambilin!" kata Tobi, mengambil kan Nasi dan Lauk untuk Hinata.  
" Ti.. Tidak usah!" kata Hinata,  
" Tidak papa Nata Chan! Kan tanggan Nata chan masih sakit karena misi tadi!" bujuk Tobi,  
yang lain tidak memperdulikan percakapan mereka karena sibuk dengan kegiatan Masing masing.  
" Sini Tobi suapi!" kata Tobi, mau menyuapi Hinata,  
" Ti.. Tidak usah!" Hinata coba menolak, tapi mau gimana lagi, jadi lah Tobi menyuapi Hinata,  
Sasuke yang ada di bawah, merasa panas, mendengar percakapan merka,  
" Akh!" Gerutu nya,  
" Suara apa itu?" kata Hinata takut,  
" Hantu un!" kata Deidara,  
" Kay! Jangan nakut nakutin Senpai!" kata Tobi takut takut dan memegang erat tangan kiri Hinata, yang sakit tangan kanan. Sasuke melihat nya dari bawah merasa makin panas.

###

TBC

###

APA SASUKE AKAN KETAUAN? TUNGGU LANJUTANYA! COMEN N REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cinta Hinata******

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto****  
****This story is mine****  
****Genre: Romance & Humor****  
****Rating: T****  
****Pairing: gak tau****  
****Peringatan: OOC, GAJE NES, EYD TAK BERATURAN, EJAAN BERMASALAH, MENGANDUNG SALAH KETIK!******

**Maaf Sebelum nya lok Lama! Saia persembahkan******

**Chapter 7******

**Happy Reading****  
**###

Ya, Sasuke sebel melihat kejadian itu.

###

Malam nya, setelah semuanya kembali ke kamar, dan Tidur, yah sudah cukup malam karena tadi Sasuke ketiduran. Sasuke mengendap endap ke kamar Hinata.  
" Hinata Hinata ayo bangun!" kata Sasuke membangun kan Hinata dengan menguncang guncangkan tubuh Hinata.  
" Uh apaan sih?" Hinata banggun dengan malas malas  
" Ayo pergi!" ajak Sasuke  
" ha?" Hinata membuka matanya lebar lebar pertanda tak percaya  
" Iya ayo!" kata nya menarik tanggan Hinata  
" Ini kan udah jam 12 malam?" kata Hinata  
" Ea, ayo, cepetan!" Sasuke menyeret Hinata,  
" Iya bentar bentar ni lagi pake sandal!" kata Hinata kalem  
beberapa saat kemudian  
" Ayo cepetan turun nya!" kata Sasuke dari luar jendela menunggu Hinata melompati Jendela,  
" Iya iya!" kata Hinata, karena Sasuke gak sabar dia menarik Hinata dengan paksa membuat Hinata jatuh dan menimpa Sasuke, posisi nya, Hinata di atas, Sasuke tergeletak di tanah, posisi bibir mereka bertemu mata onxy Sasuke bertemu Mata violet Hinata, tangan Mereka saling bertemu. Waktu seakan berhenti, angin bertiup dengan sejuk nya, seakan mendukung kegiatan tersebut. Ya, mereka terlihat menikmati kejadian itu *athor serangan jantung nulis adegan itu,  
reader: oe jangan mati dulu lanjutkan fic nya!  
'Autho kejang kejang'  
reader mengampar Autho, * oke oke back to the stori lupakan ke lebaian Autho.  
Ya, mereka saling menatap.  
DEG  
Hinata jadi deg deg gan, sekarang jantung nya berdetak 3x lipat lebih kencan.  
' Akh, sorot mata nya tak pernah berubah!' kata Hinata dalam hari sambil menatap lekat lekat mata Onxy Sasuke.  
Sasuke mulai membenahi posisi nya, dan agak mendorong Hinata *ih Sasu chan sadis,*  
" Aw!" Hinata terjatuh,  
Sasuke mengoda Hinata.  
" Kamu terlihat menikmati nya!" kata Sasuke tersenyum jail. Hal itu membuat muka Hinata merah semerah rambut Sasori.  
" Ti.. Ti.. Tidak, apaan sih!" sangkal Hinata  
" Hayo ngaku aja, itu ciuman pertama mu kan?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum jail, hati Hinata yang mulanya senang berubah menjadi sedih.  
' Harus nya begitu!' kata Hinata dalam hati, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hinata mulai berdiri,  
" Hy, gimana hubungan mu dengan orang itu?" tanya Sasuke sudah melupakan kejadian tadi dan mulai berjalan  
" Orang itu?" Hinata terlihat binggung,  
" Iya orang itu, aku tau kamu menyukainya!" kata Sasuke  
" Menyukainya?" Hinata binggung  
" Iya, Naruto kan orang yang kamu suka? Aku tau kok dari dulu kamu selalu memperhatikan nya!" terang Sasuke  
" Dari mana kamu tau aku memperhatikan nya?" tanya balik Hinata,  
" Eh? Itu Rahasia! " kata Sasuke  
" Ya, aku memang menyukainya..." kata Hinata terputus karena jari Sasuke berada di bibir nya pas,  
" Aku tak ingin mendengar nya!" kata Sasuke  
" Tapi.." kata Hinata lagi,  
" Sudah lah, aku sudah tau!" kata Sasuke

Di dalam markas tiba tiba Itachi terbangun. Dia melihat Konan menunggunya hingga Konan tertidur di Sofa kamar. Karena tidak mau merepotkan Konan dia bangun sendiri.  
" Aku Haus mau ambil minum!" Kata Itachi mulai bangun dari tempat tidur nya.

###

Ya, Hinata mau menjelaskan semuanya, ke Sasuke, tapi  
Kruk *saia gak tau gimana suara perut keroncogan*  
" Eh Hinata! Aku lapar ni, dari tadi belum makan!" kata Sasuke, ya mereka masih berada di dekat markas kira kira 10 m, dan  
" Kita balik ke Markas dulu aja ea? Aku mau cari makan!" kata Sasuke, langsung Menyeret Hinata,  
" Ya sudah lah!"

###

"Eh kita masuk lewat sini aja ea?" tunjuk Sasuke ke Jendela kamar yang tadi dia masuki. Mereka perlahan masuk, dan dengan mengendap endap menuju Dapur. Dan Itachi yang sudah minum air dan hendak kekamar melihat bayangan mereka, karena curiga Itachi langsung sembunyi, mengawasi mereka, mulanya Itachi tak tau itu siapa.  
' Siapa itu?' tanya Itachi dalam hati, bayangan itu kian mendekati Itachi, semakin dekat dan Itachi mendengar percakapan mereka.  
" Kira kira ada makanan tidak ya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke  
" Keliatanya ada Sas!" kata Hinata  
" Bagus lah!" kata Sasuke.  
'Su.. Suara itu jangan jangan...' kata Itachi dalam hati lalu mengintip mereka.  
' Sasuke?' kata Itachi dalam hati.

Ya, mereka makin mendekati Itachi,  
" Sasuke? Kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Itachi dalam hati, sambil terus bersembunyi, sedang SasuHina, malah asik ngobrol gaje, gak tau lok sedang di perhatikan. Hinata membuka Kulkas dan, ternyata tidak ada makanan yang matang, ada nya cuma Nasi putih, telur mentah, sosis ,dll.  
" Gak ada makanan Sas!" kata Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke,  
" What? Terus aku makan apa ni?" tanya Sasuke  
" Tenang tenang aku bisa Masak kok!" kata Hinata tersenyum, ya senyum itu hanya di tujukan ke si bungsu Uchiha dan ke... *oke ini masih rahasia*

###

Hinata pun masak, namun Sasuke dari tadi ngomog terus, protes ini lah itu lah, untung warga Akatsuki lok sudah tidur kaya Kebo *di bakar* lok dah tidur walau ada bom meledak pun gak akan bangun.  
" Garam nya dikit aja!" kata Sasuke memberi sedikit garam ke bumbu nasi goreng  
" Enakan banyak!" kata Hinata menambah kan garam lagi  
" Tar ke asinan!" kata Sasuke

" Cabai nya jangan banyak banyak!" kata Hinata yang melihat Sasuke memasukan banyak Cabai  
" Ini yang mau makan aku apa kamu sih?" Tuas Sasuke gak terima  
" Eh?" kata Hinata

###

15 jam kemudian *reader: Lama amat*  
oke maksud ku 15 menit kemudian, masakan nya sudah jadi dan udah ada di piring. Ya Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk di kursi dapur dan memakan nya, Hinata sedari tadi memperhati kan Sasuke, ya.. Eh tunggu bukan Sasuke nya yang di perhatikan tapi Nasi Goreng yang di makan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa risih di liatin dari tadi, membuka percakapan.  
" Mau?" kata Sasuke menyodor kan Sendok berisi Nasi goreng di hadapan Hinata, Hinata mangut mangut pertanda mau, dan membuka mulut nya,  
" Oh tidak bisa!" kata Sasuke OOC, dan memasukan Nasi itu ke mulut nya sendiri,, Sasuke tertawa melihat muka Hinata yang cemberut, yang menurut nya Manis.  
Yah, Itachi sedari tadi memperhatikan, mereka.

###

Setelah selesai Makan, dan membereskan dapur mereka beranjak pergi, dan hendak keluar, Itachi membuntuti nya.  
Hening  
Hening

"..."  
" Apa kamu mau pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Sasuke, membuka percakapan  
" Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata balik,  
" Untuk menemui Nya!" kata Sasuke  
" Buat apa Ke Konoha? Dia tak ada di sana jadi percuma!" kata Hinata tau siapa yang Sasuke maksut.  
" Tak ada di sana terus?" tanya Sasuke  
" Dia sedang mengelana! Sudah dua setengah Tahun dia Mengelana!" jawab Hinata  
" Mengelana Sendirian? " tanya Sasuke lagi  
" Engak lah!" jawab Hinata  
" Untuk apa dia Mengelana?" tanya Sasuke Lagi, seakan mengintrogasi Hinata.  
" Untuk berlatih agar.." kata Hinata Terputus  
" Agar apa?" Sasuke tanya  
" Akh, kenapa menanya kan Dia terus? Jangan jangan kamu menyuka iya?" kata Hinata Sebal, karena di tanya tanya terus, mereka sekarang sudah di depan Kamar Orochi dulu, Sasuke menghentikan langkah nya,  
" Hey! Aku masih Normal!" kata Sasuke

" Habis nanyain dia mulu, ku kira kamu bener bener menyu.." kata Hinata terputus  
" Aku bukan Gay! Dan tidak mung..." kata Sasuke terputus  
" Mungkin saja!" jawab Hinata ngasal  
#di tempat Naruto  
" Hasim!" Naruto bangun dri tidur dan bersin,  
" Pasti ada yang membicarakan ku! Wajar sih aku kan Terkenal!" kata nya penuh ke OOC san dan kembali tidur# back to story  
" Aku kan hanya mencintai..." kata Sasuke terputus lagi,  
" ya ya pasti begitu!" kata Hinata memikir kan hal yang 'iya iya'  
" Bukanya kamu yang menyukai nya!" kata Sasuke  
Hening

"..."  
suasana menjadi Hening

' Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?' kata Itachi binggung, penasaran akan apa yang di bicarakan Adik nya dan Orang yang di sukai nya.

Tiba tiba tak di duga tak di sangka tak di bayang kan, *autho lebay ah*  
Cup  
Hinata mencium Sasuke

' a.. A.. Apa yang mereka lakukan?' kata Itachi dalam Hati, merasa sebal dengan adegan itu.

Sasuke kaget dengan apa yang Hinata Lakukan.  
Hinata melepaskan ciuman nya,  
" Dulu.. Dulu memang iya aku mencintai Naruto! Tapi sekarang Hati ku hanya untuk mu!" kata Hinata, mendengar perkataan Hinata sekarang Sasuke yang mencium Hinata. Ya ini pertanda bahwa Sasuke juga mencintai Hinata.

' Akh, sekarang Hati ku bener bener Sakit melihat mereka!' kata Itachi

###

TBC

###

APA YANG AKAN TERJADI BERIKUT NYA? TUNGGU KELANJUTANYA! MAU LANJUT? KOMEN N REVIEW TULIS LANJUT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Cinta Hinata**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
This story is mine  
Genre: Derama & Romance  
Rating: T  
Pairing: gak tau  
Peringatan: OOC, GAJE NES, EYD TAK BERATURAN, EJAAN BERMASALAH, MENGANDUNG SALAH KETIK! lagi**

**'Pertemuan Tak Terduga'  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

Selepas kejadian itu.  
"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke saat hendak keluar  
"Kenapa Sas?" tanya Hinata binggung,  
"Kelihatan nya, kamu belum bisa ikut aku sekarang!" kata Sasuke  
"Ta.. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Hinata binggung  
"Di tempat ku terlalu berbahaya! Keliatan nya kamu akan lebih aman di sini!" kata Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di depan jendela, masih di dalam. *halah gak tau aja Sasu mereka ada di mana, di markas penjahat kelas teri (di hajar) maksud ku kelas S! Akatsuki getoh!*  
"Tapi Sas..?" kata Hinata terputus, oleh ucapan Sasuke  
"Aku tak mau terjadi apa apa dengan mu!" Kata Sasuke, menatap Hinata dengan cemas  
"Sas..." kata Hinata terputus  
"Setelah aku selesai dengan urusan ku aku akan kembali untuk mu!" kata Sasuke  
"Be.. Benarkah?" tanya Hinata ragu, ya Hinata ragu Sasuke akan kembali, bukan bukan, bukan karena takut Sasuke mati tapi.. Hinata sudah tau cerita tetang klan Uchiha lebih dari Sasuke..  
"Tak apa aku akan baik baik saja! Jika ingin bertemu denganku datang ke sini!" katanya menyerahkan kertas  
Flas Back

Waktu itu malam hari, malam sebelum Tobi menyatakan perasaan nya, *ingat kan reader waktu itu ada jeda 2 hari yang di skip*  
ya, Tobi sempat ke ceplosaan saat itu,  
" Tobi?" panggil Hinata heran, mereka duduk di teras belakang berterang kan cahaya bulan, bintang, masih gelap  
" Iya Nata chan?"  
" Gelap!" kata Hinata, ya, untung ada sentir di dekat situ, Hinata mengambil nya, menyadari itu Tobi segera menyalakan nya, dengan jurus nya, ya api yang keluar kecil kok  
"Tobi?" panggil Hinata lagi, Tobi menoleh  
"Nata chan Kenapa?" tanya Tobi binggung  
"Kenapa pakai Topeng Tobi?" tanya Hinata  
"Eh.. Ini.." Tobi menunjuk topeng nya binggung, Hinata menunggu jawaban  
"Ingin saja he he he" kata Tobi nyengir Kuda  
"Kamu tau Itachi Uchiha?" tanya Hinata  
"Tau, lah! Dia kan yang membantai klan Uchiha! Aku tau itu bukan kemauannya dia kan hanya di suruh oleh Konoha! Para tetua Konoha hanya memanfaat kan nya! Dan Demi adik nya Sasuke, yang dia tak tega untuk membunuh nya karena dia sangat menyayangi nya, Itachi rela di cap sebagai penjahat, demi keselamatan Sasuke dan Rela di benci Sasuke! Dan Itachi tak mau Sasuke tau semua itu!" kata Tobi panjang kali Lebar, ,  
' Duh, keceplosan!' kata Tobi dalam hati  
Hinata terlanjur tau semuanya, semua sudah masuk ke otak nya dan di proses, hingga  
"Ow!" kata Hinata ber ow ria, sebenar nya dia kaget tapi Hinata tau kalo pun dia menanyakan dari mana Tobi tau gak bakal di jawab  
'Itachi kakak yang baik!' kata Hinata dalam Hati.

End Flash Back

'Belum saat nya Sasuke tau, lagian aku tak boleh ikut campun atas masalah mereka!' kata Hinata dalam hati  
"Sasuke tunggu!" cegah Hinata, dia berpikir lagi mungkin sebaik nya Sasuke tau, tapi Sasuke sudah jauh, hingga tak mendengar Hinata lagi.  
"Sasuke sebenar nya Itachi itu..."  
Hinata agak teriak agar Sasuke dengar tapi udah keburu di bungkam Itachi dari belakang  
"Dia tak perlu tau!" kata Itachi tau apa yang mau di katakan Hinata  
"Tapi, kak itu kan bukan salah kakak!" kata Hinata,  
"Eh? Tunggu sejak kapan Kak Itachi di sini?" kata Hinata lagi  
"Itu demi Sasuke dan aku sudah dari tadi, melihat kaliat aku tau semuanya!" kata Itachi, sambih berjalan pergi  
"Mungkin Hinata akan lebih bahagian dengan nya!" kata Itachi lagi, sudah meniggalkan Hinata

Ke esokan harinya, ya Hinata masih di kamar nya, kelihatan dia tak bisa tidur memikir kan banyak hal, malai hal kecil sampe hal besar,  
'bagaimana jika..' begitulah yang dia pikir kan, dia melihat kertas yang di berika Sasuke, ya itu alamat tempat Sasuke berada, dan tunggu di paling bawah ada tulisan alamat 'Kedai Ramen Spesial'  
"Loh? Alamat apa ini? Tunggu sejak kapan Sasuke suka Ramen?" tanya Hinata dalam hati, binggung  
"Apa mungkin Sasuke sering ke tempat itu? Eh? Ni ada tulisan Diskon?"

" Ha? Promosi Diskon 50% makanan bermacam macam! Jangan lupa berkunjung selama bulan promosi! Di jamin Enak dan Seru!" Hinata membacanya, Hinata baru tau kalau Sasuke menulis alamat nya di atas kertas brosur  
"Diskon 75% bila datang berdua dengan pasangannya!" Hinata membaca lagi  
"Tersedia juga permainan bagi para pasangan GRATIS!" Hinata membacanya dan tertarik pada kata GRATIS

###

Tempat Sasuke, ya Sasuke sudah ada di markas nya dan, ada suara brisik menggangunya.  
"Sasuke apa kao lihat kertas brosur yang ada tulisan nya Kedai Ramen Spesial?" tanya Kabuto  
'ah iya tu brosur kan ku kasih ke Hinata!' kata Sasuke dalam hati  
"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke  
"Aku mau kesana mumpung Diskon! Kan lumayan bisa menghemat angaran uang! Kamu juga musti ikut!" tambah Kabuto *sejak kapan Kabuto jadi kayak Kakuzu?*  
"Hn!" kata Sasuke tak jelas

###

"Telah Di Buka Kedai Ramen Spesial!" Naruto kebetulan menemukan brosur itu di tengah jalan, dan tentu mendengar kata Ramen, Diskon, dan GRATIS, dia langsung minat kebetulan tempat nya dekat situ  
"Mumpung ngangur! Lagian Pertapa Genit juga sedang pergi!" kata Naruto

###

Siang hari kira kira pukul 10.00 am  
Hinata mondar mandir di depan markas. Melihat itu...  
"Kenapa?" tanya Tobi dan Itachi yang datang bareng dan tanya bareng  
"Eh? Ini?" Hinata menyerahkan brosur, ke mereka. *alamat Sasuke sudah di hapus dan di salin ke kertas lain, maklum nulis nya pake pencil* Mereka membacanya dan lasung berpandangan.  
"Pergi dengan ku saja Hinata / Nata chan!" kata Tobi dan Itachi berbarengan  
"Eh?" Hinata binggung  
"kamu apaan sih Itachi senpai! Nata chan kan pergi nya ma aku!" kata Tobi  
"Oh tidak bisa!" kata Itachi  
Ahirnya terjadilah pertempuran Gaje antar klan uchiha, ya gak cuma berantem mulut tapi juga jambak jambakan rambut ni Tobi yang mulai jambak rambut panjang Itachi, dan mereka sekarang gulung gulungan di lantai, *dasar Uchiha GILA! (di hajar)*  
ya secara tidak elit mereka tarik tarikan baju, dhg *dan hal gila lainnya*  
Hinata swetdroup melihat tingkah Gila mereka  
"Hinata tak usah peduliin un ke dua orang gila ini mending pergi ma aku aja un! Aku juga dah dari jauh jauh hari pengean kesana un!" kata Deidara dari belakang Hinata yang entah muncul dari mana, dan mengandeng Hinata, meninggal kan duo Uchiha Gila tersebut *di mugen amaterasu ma itatobi*

###

Ya, setelah sampai di sana, tentu Deidara dan Hinata tidak mengenakan pakaian Akatsuki cuma baju biasa.  
Mereka duduk di meja paling ujung, ya pengunjung sudah agak ramai mengingat sekarang sudah jam 11. *tempat nya agak jauh, itu pun DeiHina naik burung tanah liat*  
"Wah? Anda pasangan baru ya? Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan  
'aku gak nyangka un, masih ada orang yang ngira aku cowok un!' kata Dei dalam hati karena tabjup  
"Ramen ukuran Jumbo nya 3 un yang biasa 1 un! Ama Jus jeruk 2 un!" pesen Deidara  
"Baik!" kata pelayan langsung pergi  
"wah banyak amat pesan nya? Apa kamu habis?" tanya Hinata  
"Habis donx un! Ramen kan ke sukaan ku un!" kata Deidara  
'wah mirip ea ama Naruto!' kata Hinata dalam hati, yang di pikir kan pun datang, dari luar masuklah seorang berambut Duren, kuning tersenyum, dengat mata biru nya yang sebiru langit  
"I... I... Itu Na.. Na.. Naru.. To?" kata Hinata gagap menunjuk orang yang baru datang.  
"Un?" Deidara binggung dia pun memakan Ramen yang sudah di pesan nya  
"Em? Aku mau ke kamar mandh dulu!" Hinata pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

###

'Duh? Baruaja sampe! Duh mau ke kamar mandi!' Naruto tiba tiba sakit perut.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto selesai.  
"Ah, Lega! Eh? Itu?" keluar dari kamar mandi dia melihat Hinata  
"Loh Hinata? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto  
"Eh? Na.. Naruto.. A.. A.. Aku..." jiah penyakit Hinata kambuh  
"Iya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya di depan Hinata  
"E.. Engak engak.. A.. Aku cu.. Cuma pengen ja.. Jajan!" kata Hinata  
"Dah lama ya gak ketemu? Udah 2 setengah tahun! Ada apa selama aku pergi?" tanya Naruto, mereka mulai berjalan  
"Eh? Ti.. Tidak a.. Ada!" kata Hinata  
"Kamu tidak berubah ya? Eh biar enak ngobrol nya yuk duduk di sana saja!" kata Naruto mengandeng Hinata kesuatu meja.

###  
Di luar kedai telah ada dua orang, satu pake kacamata, dan yang satu nya seorang yang Cool, berambut Raven, ya sebut saja Mereka Kabuto dan Sasuke.

###

###

Hinata dan Naruto pun duduk, dan ada seorang pelayan datang.  
"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu  
"Ramen Jumbo 3 porsi, ramen biasa 1, dan es krim 2!" pesan Naruto  
'Loh? Sama!' kata Hinata dalam hati merasa, pesanan Deidara n Naruto sama, * gak cuma rambut yang sama2 kuning, mata juga sama sama biru langit, brisik lagi, nekat pula kayak nya cocok jdi kakak adik (di gampar, Dei: gak sudi un punya adek macam dia un!)*  
"Hinata? Sebenar nya ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto lagi  
"E.. Engak kok!" kata Hinata menyangkal  
"Trus ke sini ama siapa?" tanya Naruto  
"Se.. Se.. Sendiri!" kata Hinata lagi  
Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan Hinata, dari jauh cuma sendiri? Pikir nya, tapi dia tak jadi ngucapin karena Pesanan udah datang,

###

Sang Uchiha memasuki ruang gan, ya Gaya cool Sang Uchiha membuat semua mata tertuju pada nya, Bajunya Putih, celana agak ke biruan, ada simbol klan uchiha di punggung nya *pokok nya penampilan Sasuke kali ini, kayah org frustasi, kayak setelah lawan Bee di animenya itu lo gan?*  
Ya, kecuali Deidara yang sibuk dengan makanan dan Koran yang entah dia dapat dari mana. NaruHina? Jangan di tanya Naruto dengan lahap nya memakan ramen ramen itu, Hinata bengong ngeliatin Naruto. Sasuke duduk di Meja agak jauh dari NaruHina.  
"Pesan apa?" tanya pelayan  
"Nasi putih, Sambal Tomat, Sup Tomat [?], Jus Tomat!" kata Sasuke  
"Kare 1, Es Jeruk 1!" Pesan Kabuto

Pesanan datang, saat Sasuke mau meminum Jus Tomat nya, dia terbelantak melihat sesuatu Di depan nya, ya di depan nya arena game para pasangan.  
Naruto n Hinata ikut permainan itu, karena Naruto maksa ingin Hadiah nya, Hadiah nya  
Jeg Jeg Jeg  
10 Vocer Ramen Gratis *apa gak bangkrut tu ?*  
"What?" katanya saking syok , Hinata matanya di tutup kain kemudian di suruh nyari Naruto, Harus menangin 3 game buat menang. Yak saat Sasuke liat Hinata terlihat kayak meluk Naruto gitu cx Hinata berhasil nemuin Naruto.  
Sasuke terus melototi mereka, sambil makan.  
Oke permainan ke 2 harus berjalan dengan kaki di ikat jadi 1 *jalan kaki 3 gitu dah*  
Ya, kali ini untuk menjaga ke seimbangan mereka saling rangkul.  
Crek  
Sasuke mematah kan sendok yang di gunakan untuk makan.  
'Heh? Apa apa an mereka?' kata Sasuke dalam hati, rasa nya Sasuke pengen nyamperin Mereka dan Protes. *eh tunggu? Mau protes apa? Karena Cemburu Naruto dekat2 Hinata ato Karena Hinata dekat2 ama Dobe mu? (di tusuk kusanagi) Sasuke: Aku masih Normal!*

###

"Hy, Neji sekarang kita cari Hinata kemana?" tanya Kiba ke Neji sambil terus loncat dari pohon 1 ke pohon lain  
"Entah lah!" jawab Neje tak jelas  
"Laper ne! Makan dulu ya?" kata Tenten,  
Ya mereka ber 3, di suruh mencari Hinata dan membawanya pulang ke konoha oleh Nenek Tsunade  
"Tak ada waktu untuk itu Tenten!" kata Kiba *oke ane jelasin kenapa ada nya Kiba bukan Lee, cx Lee nya sedang pergi berlatih dengan guru Guy, kebetulan Kiba juga dekat ama Hinata*  
"Tidak papa, kita juga perlu istirahat!" kata Neji  
"Apa boleh buat!" kata Kiba  
"Di dekat sini ada Kedai yang baru di buka, nama nya Kedai Ramen Spesial mampir ea?" ajak Tenten  
ya, mereka pun menuju ke sana.

###

Markas Rahasia Anbu Root

"Kalian mengerti tugas kalian?" tanya Danzo ke anak buah nya  
"Kami mengerti Danzo sama!" kata Tera  
"Aku mengirim kalian ber 4, karena ini masi berbahaya! Kalian Harus membunuh Hinata Hyuuga, dia Nukenin anggota Akatsuki, dan sudah membahayakan desa, sangat berbahaya jika bertemu anggota Akatsuki lain! Kalian harus Hati Hati!" kata Danzo lagi  
"Baik Danzo Sama!" kata Dajimu, Tera, Terai, & Hyo, anak buah Danzo dari Anbu Root. Seperti Anbu lain nya mereka juga pake topeng. *oke gan ane kurang tau soal Anbu Root, tpi tu bener2 ada lo orang nya*

###

"Akh? Apa apaan ni Game terahir?" kata Naruto kesal ama Game terahir, Game nya adalah mereka di suruh menjawab pertanyaan tentang pasanya nya. Yah Hinata dan Naruto di pisahkan.  
Tempat Naruto  
Isi krtas  
/ Kapan kamu bertemu dengan nya?  
Saat itu, aku tak sengaja melihat Hinata sedang di gangu oleh anak anak cowok lain, emm kira kira umur kita masih 6 tahun. Aku kemudian menolong nya, dan mengusir para pengangu. *adegan di anime itu lo, yg aku sendiri cuma ntn separo karena males*  
2. Bila bertemu apa yang biasa lakukan?  
Hinata keburu Pingsan  
3. Apa yang kamu suka darinya?  
(Naruto binggung, mikir keras, "Aha!")  
Hinata Manis, Kalem, dan Baik  
4. Siapa yang nembak duluan?  
( Naruto binggung)  
Mungkin Dia duluan,  
5. Kapan kalian Jadian?  
(Naruto makin binggung, jawab ngasal)  
Kemaren Malam

Jawaban Hinata  
1. Dia menolongku saat aku di gangu teman lain  
2. Aku langsung Pingsan karena saking gugup nya  
3. Dia keren, semangat nya tinggi, walau dia tidak hebat tapi dia tetap semangat, semangat pantang menyerah nya, itu lo  
4. Mungkin Aku  
5. Kemaren Malam *Hinata jawab ngasal, dan soal yang n0 5 itu kan hari dia jadian ma Sasuke*

###

Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi sampe,  
"Selamat! Kalian berdua telah melakukan semua Game dengan baik ini Hadiah nya! Kalian memang pasangan yang cocok!" kata pelayan toko sambil memberikan Hadiah. Dengan refleks, mungkin karena saking senang nya, Naruto meluk Hinata.  
"Makasih Hinata!" bisik nya, lalu melepas pelukan nya  
oke Hinata hampir pingsan karena itu.  
Sasuke Panas, gak terima akan kejadian itu.

###

" Neji! Itu tempat nya!" tunjuk Tenten ke 'KEDAI RAMEN SPESIAL'mereka pun mau masuk tapi, di pintu masuk mereka bertemu Hinata dan Naruto.  
"Hinata? Kemana saja kamu?" tanya Neji to de Poin  
"Eh?" Hinata binggung  
" He, he? Ada apa ini Hinata, Neji?" Naruto binggung  
"Naruto? Kenapa bisa di sini?" kata Kiba nunjuk Naruto  
"He? Kao sendiri sedang Apa?" Naruto balik nanya  
"Hinata Ayah mu tidak akan memaksamu lagi.. Jadi pulang lah!" kata Neji  
"He? Kita di kirim Hokege untuk menjemput Hinata!" kata Kiba nyolot ke Naruto  
"He? Apa yang terjadi sebenar nya Hinata? Trus kenapa bisa di sin..." kata Naruto terputus oleh  
"OE! Minggir kalau mau ngobrol jangan di tengah jalan!" kata orang tak di kenal yang hendak masuk Kedai  
Hinata dkk pun minggir dan keluar kedai, Sasuke penasaran.

###

"Hinata ayo pulang ke konoha!" kata Tenten  
"Naruto kenapa bisa ama Hinata?" tanya Kiba  
"He? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jelaskan satu satu!" Naruto binggun  
"Ayah memaafkan ku? Tapi.." kata Hinata terputus  
" Kenapa?" tanya Neji  
"Begini Naruto, sebenar nya Hinata..." kata Kiba terputus  
"He? Siapa kalian?" teriak Tenten, ada 4 anbu root mengelilingi mereka.###

Ada 4 Anbu root yang mengelilingi Hinata dkk.  
"He? Apa apa an kalian?" Kiba binggung  
salah seorang dari mereka, bicara  
"Kami di tugaskan menangkap Hinata Hyuuga, dan mengetsekusi nya karena berkomplot dengan Akatsuki!" kata Tera  
"Telah mencuri gulungan penting yang dapat membahayakan Desa!" tambah Dajimu  
"He? Tidak bisa begitu? Kami di utus Hokage sama hanya untuk membawa Hinata pulang ke Desa dengan Selamat!" kata Neji selaku ketua team  
"Hinata? Ada apa sebenar nya?" tanya Naruto  
"Kenapa kamu melakukan nya Hinata?" tanya Kiba  
"Jika tidak kalian tidak mingir terpaksa dengan cara kekerasan!" kata Hyo, memulai serangan dengan melempar kunai

Ctrak, Stek, Struk, Prak, *terjadi adu kunai n senjata lain nya*  
Kiba n Tenten melawan Hyo  
Neji melawan Dajimu, dan Naruto melawan Tera, Hinata sendirian melawan Terai. *terjadi pertempuran*  
"Naruto, Lindungi Hinata!" kata Neji sambil bertempur  
Ctak, ceter, duar,  
"Akatsuki Hinata?" Naruto bertanya sambil terus bertarung

"Eh? Aku gak tau itu Gulungan apa!" kata Hinata yang beneran gak tau, sambil bertarung,  
"Bawa pergi Hinata kami bisa mengatasi nya!" perintah Neji sekali lagi ke Naruto, tiba tiba,  
Jeng jeng jeng, *iringan gaje*  
Uchiha Sasuke dengan sigap berada di belakang Hinata dan mengajak nya pergi,  
"He?" Naruto yang binggung mengejar nya  
"Kalian tak bisa lari!" kata Hyo mau mengejar  
"Lawan mu aku!" kata Kiba di menghadang Hyo  
Neji terus bertarung dengan Dajimu, Tera melawan Tenten, Terai berhasil lolos dan mengejar Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto,

###

"Ini gara gara kamu Chi! Hinata pergi!" kata Tobi  
"Kenapa aku? Aku gak salah!" kata Itachi, sekarang mereka sedang perjalanan ke Kedai, sudah lebih dari 3/4 perjalanan.  
Terai mengirim pesan ke markas anbu root yang menuliskan, butuh bantuan karena ada Uchiha Sasuke dan beberapa perusuh, dan juga Sasuke masuk daftar orang yang harus di bunuh.  
*oke, Anbu root emang kuat, tapi kurasa sudah setingkat dengan Neji dkk, yang sudah jadi Jounin*

###

Di tempat Hinata dkk  
"He? Ini ada apa Hinata? Akatsuki? Bukanya itu.." tanya Sasuke terputus  
"Kamu sendiri kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Hinata  
"He kalian ini ada apa sih? Aku gak tau apa apa!" kata Naruto dari belakang yang sempat menyusul Hinata,  
"TEME CHAN?" Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke yang ada di samping Hinata  
"Jangan memanggil ku begitu Dobe!" kata Sasuke ketus  
"He? He? Ini sebenar nya ada Apa? Hinata? Teme chan? Bisa kalian jelas kan? Trus kenapa kamu bisa di sini bukanya kama ada di.." tanya Naruto pajang lebar gak jelas  
"Hentikan ocehan mu itu Dobe! Tar aku jelasin sekarang kita cari tempat Aman untuk mengaman kan Hinata!" kata si Sasuke

###

"He? Sasuke tadi kemana?" Kabuto binggung  
" Ya sudah lah aku pulang duluan ada hal penting yang haris ku lakukan untuk percobaan jurus baru yang di kembangkan tuan Orochimaru!" kata Kabuto dalam hati

*tempat pertarungan Neji dkk di Hutan 154m dari kedai, mereka sengaja menjauh dari kedai*  
Neji cukup kwalahan menghadapi Dajimu, Dia terluka lumayan, begitu pula Kiba n Akamaru mereka terluka parah melawan Hyo, Tenten juga, lawan mereka juga sudah agak kewalahan,,

###

Bantuan Segera datang mereka adalah Fu dan Torune. Mereka ber 3 mengejar Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

Di tempat Lain, Deidara yang sudah sedari tadi keluar Kedai dan menaiki burung Tanah Liat nya, melihat pertempuran namun di biar kan, dia segera mencari Hinata.  
Di jalan, entah kebetulan to apa, Zetsu tiba tiba muncul dari pohon yang ada di depan Dei.

"Deidara! Misi kita sudah ketauan! Segeralah kamu membawa Hinata kembali ke Markas! Dan juga Habisi para Pengacau itu ini perintah Leader!" kata Zetsu memberi perintah  
"Siap un! Eh? Aku sendiri un?" kata Deidara  
" Sebentar lagi Patner mu datang!" kata Zetsu  
" Tobi un?" tanya nya lagi  
" Bukan! Sasori! Tobi dan Itachi sudah menghilang dari 1 jam yang lalu!" kata Zetsu lagi kemudian dia pergi

Deidara terbang dan mencari target nya,  
"Yah ketemu un! Itu mereka!" kata Deidara menunjuk lokasi Fu dkk

"He? Mau kemana kalian un? Kalian akan Mati di sini un!" kata Deidara, dia memulai serangan dengan menjatuh kan beberapa Peledak  
Duar, duar, duar,

*kecepeten ea alur nya? Reader binggung? Sama un ane juga binggung, (di lempar pake laptop)*

Di tempat Hinata dkk, mereka terus berlari, sampai mereka berada di sebuah Gua biasa,  
" Hinata kamu akan aman di sini!" Kata Sasuke  
"Ea! Bener!" tambah Naruto  
"Kami akan mengawasi ke adaan dulu kamu tunggu di Sini!" kata Sasuke mengajak Naruto pergi

###

"Mana mana petanya biar aku aja yang baca, mata kamu dah mulai Rabun!" kata Tobi merebut Peta di tangan Itachi, *mereka nyasar sodara sodara*

Dan tanpa di duga  
Jeng Jeng Jeng *iringan gaje*

Mata Oniky Sasuke melihat seseorang seseorang yang ia kenal, bahkan Lebih,  
"Kakak?" Sasuke Kaget, Naruto Kaget, Itachi Kaget, Tobi menelan petanya, *reader binggung, autor pundung*  
"He? Kyubi ada di sini! Adik mu juga Chi!" bisik Tobi ke Itachi  
"Jangan kao apa apa kan dia! Ini belum saat nya!" kata Itachi pelan  
"Oke, oke, aku akan menguji kemampuanya! Anak kyubi itu urusan mu!" kata Tobi

###

Kabuto yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang Melewati sebuah Gua, ya Gua tempat Hinata.  
"Sasaran bagus untuk percobaan, siapa tau berguna!" Kata Kabuto menyerigai  
"Mau apa kao?" kata Hinata

Di tempat Orochi  
"Persiapan sudah beres! Aku akan mencoba Edo Tensei yang sudah di kembangkan!" Kata Orochimaru

**Tbc**

**Apa yang akan terjadi? Tunggu kelanjutanya! Mau lanjut comen n repiyu, tulis Lanjut!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cinta Hinata**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

**Genre: Drama & Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: gak tau**

**Peringatan: OOC, GAJE NES, EYD TAK BERATURAN, EJAAN BERMASALAH, MENGANDUNG SALAH KETIK! Cerita di buat buat,**

***kelamaan? Maap! Dah bosen? Ya udah! Jelek? Za gak lanjutin dah (di lempar sepatu) oke ini tergantung,,***

**, , fyuh, saia sangat bersukur, ada yg repiya, terimakasih banyak, itu bikin saia senang, **

**Chapter 9**

**'Bangkitnya Sang Uchiha Legenda!'**

**HAPPY READING**

###

"He? Mau apa kao?" kata Hinata kaget

Kabuto hanya menyerigai dan mulai menyerang Hinata. Karena Di serang Hinata pun melawan,

"Byakugan!"

###

Sasuke hendak menyerang Itachi namun Tobi menghalangi nya, Itachi menyerang Naruto

"Kagebunsin no Jutsu!" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan dan mencoba menangkis serangan Itachi. Sharinggan Sasuke aktif, dia merasa sebal ketika di hadang Tobi.

"Apa mau mu?" kata Sasuke mencabut pedang kusanagi dan mengunakan nya untuk menyerang Tobi, tapi apa yang terjadi? *reader: malah tanya?*

ya, Tobi tak apa apa Sasuke menembus tubuh Tobi, Tobi transparan.

###

"Juken!" Neji masih sibuk berhadapan dengan Dajimu ya sekarang ke duanya mulai kehabisan Chakra, kebetulan pertarungan Neji dkk terpisah 1 dengan yang lain jadi tak dapat mengetahui kabar teman. Tenten ternyata sudah Pingsan di tempat nya bertarung dengan Tera. Tera pun terluka parah hingga dia tak dapat bergerak namun masih sadar. Kiba dan Akamaru terus melawan kelihatanya posisi Kiba lebih menguntungkan Hyo luka parah namun masih melawan. *reader:oe autor napa cuma perang gini mana adegan roman roman nya? Author:Itu menyusul, ih pikiran jangan adegan yang 'iya iya' hal lain biar fareasi!*

Deidara masih terus melawan mereka ber 3 dengan bom bom nya, Fuu sudah agak terluka, dengan serangan beruntun Deidara, Sasori tak kunjung datang *ya iya lah jalan nya Sasori bah semut merangkak kapan sampenya coba?*

"Katsu!" kata Dei, bom bentuk Klabang yang melilit tubuh Terai meledak, dan membuat nya terluka parah, Torune mencoba menjatuh kan Deidara namun gagal, Deidara terus menyerang.

###

Beberapa saat telah berlalu

"Fyuh, ahir nya kalah juga Gadis ini! Dia benar benar merepot kan! Ups mungkin aku akan terlambat ni!" kata Kabuto membawa tubuh Hinata untuk di bawa ke markas.

Deidara tengah Asik menikmati pertarungan nya tanpa ingat akan Danna nya yang tak kunjung Datang.

Markas Anbu Root

"Seperti nya Misi ini akan gagal Danzo sama! Ku dengar Hokage sama telah mengirim orang untuk mencari nya!" kata salah seorang anak buah Danzo

"Perintahkan Semuanya untuk mundur! Aku tak mau ada Konflik antara Kita dan Hokage!" kata Danzo memberi perintah

"Baik"

###

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah kewalahan,

"Chidori Senbo!" Sasuke mencoba lagi namun lagi lagi Tobi bisa menghindar. Itachi dengan mudah bisa membawa Naruto dalam jurus Ilusi nya, di dalam Jurus Itu Naruto melihat banyak Itachi dan Gagak Hitam, dia benar benar bingung sekarang dia coba menyerang dengan Rensaigan tapi gagal.

"Mana yang asli?" kata Naruto kebinggungan dia mulai berpikir,

"Jangan jangan.. Aku terjebak dalam Genjutsu nya..." kata Naruto pelan

###

"Apa aku terlambat?" kata Sasori pelang dari bawah, ya kali ini Sasori tidak pake Hiruko karena lok dia pake itu dia lebih lambat sampe TKP *Inget kan lok Sasori jalanya merayap kapan sampe nya coba?*

"Danna Sangat sangat terlambat un!" kata Deidara, yang sudah berhasil menjatuhkan Terai, dan membuat Fuu luka parah.

###

"Sudah Saat nya!" kata Orochimaru dia mulai membuat segel tangan, dari belakang,

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Kabuto masih membawa Hinata

"Tidak! Mana Sasuke? Dan siapa Gadis Itu?" tanya Orochi

"Sasuke sedang jalan jalan sebentar! Mungkin gadis ini akan berguna untuk kita!" kata Kabuto menaroh Hinata

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" keluar sebuah Peti dari tanah, peti mulai terbuka

"Apa Tuan Orocimaru serius mencoba tehnik ini?" tanya Kabuto agak cemas

"Tak apa apa! Aku yakin dia akan tetap patuh walao Kontrol nya telah di cabut dan dia bisa bertindak sesukanya!"

"Anda percaya Sekali!" kata Kabuto kalem

"Dia tak tau apa apa mungkin kita bisa mempengaruhinya dan Dia mungkin akan berterima kasih ke kita karena tlah membangkit kan nya! Mugkin saja bila aku lepaskan Kendali nya dia bisa lebih kuat!" kata Orochi

"Ya kemungkina itu ada!"

Orochimaru mulai membuat segel tangan lagi.

"Kamu sekarang bebas!" kata nya ke mahluk yang ada di Peti itu *jangan ada yang protes soal ET!*

"Dimana ini? Mata ku kembali?" kata seorang dari dalam peti dan keluar

"Kita sudah susah payah mendapat kan nya!" bisik Kabuto

"Ya, dia hebat, dia salah satu Uchiha terhebat di jaman nya! Selamat Datang Kembali Izuna Uchiha!" kata Orochimaru

###

"AH?" Ahirnya berahir pertarungan Ita n Tobi vs Sasu n Naru,

Itachi berhasil membuat Naruto pingsan, begitu pula Tobi. Tobi dan Itachi membawa mereka ke markas.

###

Saat tengah bertarung dengan Neji dkk tiba tiba, datang se seorang,

"Semua di badalkan ayo pulang!" kata orang berpakean itu, lalu membawa teman teman, dan pergi, Neji dkk sedikit lega. Begitu pula di tempat Deidara dan Sasori, musuh mereka pada kabur dengan luka parah.

"Ah? Apa apaan un mereka un? Kabur un!" keluh Deidara

"Sudahlah Deidara! Ayo kembali ke markas!" kata Sasori

###

"Neji? Gimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Kiba

"Entah lah! Sementara kita menginap di sini!" kata Neji, berada di penginapan dekat kedai, sambil mengendong Tenten yang masih pingsan.

###

Ya, sekarang Izuna telah bebas, telah bangkit kembali, mau tidak mau dia juga harus balas budi terhadap yang membangkitkan nya. Dia tidak banyak tanya mengapa dan kenapa bisa ada di situ dengan 1 kalimat pendek dia sudah paham. Ya, Izuna sudah di beri penjelasan oleh Orochi, kemudia Orochi meninggal kan nya dengan Kabuto. Dan juga musti terima di suruh ini di suruh itu, *emang nya budak?*

"Izu! Tolong masukan gadis ini ke dalam Sel bawah tanah!" perinta Kabuto

"Itu dimana?" tanya Izuna

"Kamu lurus aja! Tar ada pintu, trus di buka ada tangga kamu turun aja, tar di ujung tangga ada sel kecil masukan gadis ini ke dalam nya!" titah Kabuto

Izuna pun melaku kan nya, saat mengendong Hinata, dia keliatan penasaran ama gadis itu

"Dia manis!" kata nya dalam hati, sampai di sel, dia meletakan Hinata di tempat tidur di dalam nya.

Lalu dia keluar, di luar Izuna menatap wajah Hinata, ya dia ingin mengetahui tentang Hinata.

2 hari kemudian *banyak kejadian 2 hari ini, SasuNaru masih di sekap di Akatsuki, Jiraiya kebinggungan nyari Naruto, Orochimaru juga binggung Sasuke tak kunjung pulang, Neji dkk sudah laporan*

"Ini makanan nya Nona Hinata!" kata Izuna mengantarkan makanan, dia eamang di tugaskan untuk itu.

"Tak usah manggil gitu, Izuna kun! Panggil aja aku Hinata!" kata Hinata

"Baik!"

"Kok masih cangung gitu sih? Btw kamu tu umur nya berapa?"

"Em? Mungkin 17!" kata Izuna sedikit binggung

"Wah? Berati lebih tua ketimbang aku donx! Wah aku gak tau Izuna senpai!" kata Hinata ketularan Tobi

"Ah! Gak papa kok!" kata Izuna

"Ah, ea he he he" kata Hinata tak jelas

Ya mereka sudah cukup akrab 2 hari ini Hinata bercerita banyak tentang diri nya, ya mereka emang cocok *bukan dalam yang itu tapi dalam hal temen*

"Ah? Kenapa Sasuke tak kunjung dateng sebenar nya kemana dia?" Hinata binggung

"Entah lah! Aku tidak tau soal dia! Orochimaru sama juga sibuk mencarinya!" kata Izuna, sebener nya Doi cukup kaget juga saat mendengar Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Doi gak banyak tanya mengingat Doi kan orang jaman dulu pasti banyak yang berubah.

"Eh? Izu kun? Emang Izu kun kenapa mau gabung ama Orochi?" tanya Hinata

"Entah lah! Tiba tiba aku sudah di sini!" kata Izuna

"Em, sebener nya aku mau tanya ini sejak lama, tapi gak enak! Izuna kun dari Mana asal nya?" kata Hinata

"Em! Sebenernya Aku dari Klan Uchiha!" kata Izuna, Hinata kaget mendengar kata Uchiha

"UCHIHA? Gi.. Gi.. Gimana bisa? Mereka kan sudah..."

"Sudah apa Hinata?"

"9 tahun yang lalu klan Uchiha di bantai oleh salah satu anggota nya Uchiha Itachi, dan setau aku cuma adik nya Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak dia bunuh!"

"A.. Apa? Ke.. Kenapa bisa?"

"Menurut kabar yang ku dengar ini perintah tetua Konoha!"

"Konoha?"

"Kao benar benar tak tau apa apa ya?"

"Iya.."

"Konoha di bentuk dengan adanya genjatan senjata Klan Uchiha dan Klan Senju!" .

"Tapi.. Ke.. Kenapa musti di bantai?"

"Entahlah!"

Hening

Hening

"He? Kao belum menjelaskan kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Hinata tiba tiba

"Aku sebenarnya sudah Mati!"

Apa maksud mu?" tanya Hinata binggung

"Aku sudah Mati dari dulu tapi dengan suatu tehnik aku di bangkitkan!" kata Izuna

"Edo Tensei! Ya itu jurus yang di ciptakan Hokage ke 2! Berati kao di kendalikan?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak! Mantra pengendali sudah di lepas! Aku bebas melakukan apa saja yang ku suka!" kata Izuna

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu

"Iya! Kalo tidak kenapa aku bisa ngobrol dengan mu dengan bebas?" kata Izuna

"Iya, ya! Apa kao tak mau bebas dan melihat keadaan dunia sekarang?" tanya Hinata

"Ingin sih! Sudah lama aku tak melihat dunia ini! Pasti banyak yang berubah!" kata Izuna

###

"Teme chan! Ayo kabur dari sini! Aku dah bosen neh!" kata Naruto

"Dobe! Kita ini ada di Akatsuki! Di markas AKATSUKI!" kata Sasuke memberi penegasan pada kata Akatsuki

"Terus kenapa? Lagian penjagaan di sini juga gak terlalu ketat! Lihat lah sekeliling!" kata Naruto menunjuk daerah Markas, terlihat ada seorang anak dengan Ibunya *di goreng* oke maksud ku Tobi dan Deidara yang tengah bertengkar di depan tempat penyekapan Naruto dan Sasuke mungkin mereka hanya lewat, pertengkaran mereka sungguh Gaje

"Liat kan Teme chan? Noh orang orang nya kayak gitu!" kata Naruto lagi

"Iya! Mulanya aku juga berpikir begitu tentang tempat ini! Tapi.. Itu salah, orang tadi itu hebat sekali bahkan semua serangan ku tak apa yang mempan! Ancang melukainya menyentuh nya saja aku tak bisa!" kata Sasuke

"Akh! Kita kabur aja!" kata Naruto

"Aha! Aku punya ide Dobe!" Sasuke membisiki Naruto.

###

"Kita kabur!" kata Hinata

"Kabur? Bukanya kamu menunggu.." kata Izuna terputus

"Ya, aku memang menunggu nya! Tapi aku rasa ada sesuatu yang menimpanya!" kata Hinata

"Ya, udah aku ikut kamu saja! Aku juga tak betah lama lama di sini!"

"Hmm? Tapi gimana caranya ya?" kata Hinata

"Aku punya Ide!" kata Izuna membisiki Hinata.

###

Pukul 11.00 pm

"Teme sudah saat nya!" kata Naruto, mereka segera menjalankan rencananya

"Hn!"

Prak Pyak duk ap prak

Ya itu lah, rencana berhasil, mereka sudah ada di luar markas, ya, keliatanya Akatsuki emang sengaja gak begitu ketat menjaga mereka.

" Fyuh! Ahir nya bebas!" kata Naruto

"Hn!"

Karena pada kecapean habis lari lari mereka memutus kan kempig di daerah dekat situ, sekarang mereka berada di sekitar Vilage of the end, tapi masih lumayan jauh seh.

###

Pukul 06.00 am

"Hinata ini sarapan nya! Aku sudah berhasil!" kata Izuna sambil bawa bawa kunci

"Bagus itu!" kata Hinata

mereka pun menikmati makanan pagi mereka.

###

"Duh! Laper! Udah dari kemaren malam aku tak makan!" keluh Naruto tiba tiba

"Brisik!"

"Akh? Tapi lok di markas Akatsuki enak juga seh di sana kalo ujah jam 7 nan kurang kita di kasih makan! Mana makanan nya enak! Yang masak juga cantik!" kata Naruto mengingat Konan dan Masakanya, dengan bermodal kan 2 Ramen istan mereka pun makan, entah dapat air dari mana.

###

Izuna pun membuka pintu Sel, dengan sukses mereka berhasil kabur.

"Kita sudah cukup jauh! Sekaran kita mau kemana?" tanya Izuna,

"Eh?" Hinata terlihat binggung mau pulang ke Konoha atau kembali ke Akatsuki dua dua nya memiliki tawaran yang enak.

"Hinata?" panggil Izuna

"Sudah lah! Aku mau ngecek keadaan Desa dulu! Mungkin beberapa hari di sana lalu aku akan pergi mencari Sasuke!" kata Hinata

"Aku ikut kamu saja!"

###

"Cukup sampai di sini saja kita bersama!" tegas Sasuke berniat pergi

"TEME? Trus Hinata?"

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri!"

Dengan sedikit kekerasan mereka ahir nya berpisah

###

"Sebentar lagi sampai! Ini sudah masuk perbatasan Negara Api!" kata Hinata, mereka berada pas di Vilage of The End, ya Izuna kaget melihat patung disitu

"Itu?" Izuna menunjuk patung di sana

"Tempat ini di juluki Lembah Kematian! Dulu di sini terjadi pertarungan yang melegenda! Antara 2 sahabat! Itu Sang Hokage Pertama.." Hinata menunjuk patung Hokage

"Ya, dan dia melawan Sang Pemimpin Klan Uchiha!" lanjut Hinata

"Pemimpin?" kata Izuna

"Ya! Ini pertarungan melegenda untuk mengenang nya Hokage 1 membuat patung ini di mana dia melidungi Konoha! Dan Lawan nya menghadap Konoha! Hokage 1 berhasil mengalahkan nya! Ya dia Uchiha Madara!" kata Hinata, Izuna terlihat kaget

"Uchiha Madara?"

"Iya? Memang kenapa?"

"Dia Kakak ku!" kata Izuna

Tbc

Makin gak Jelas, T.T apa gak usah di lanjutin?

MAU LANJUT TULIS DI KOMEN N REPIYU LANJUT! Masih lama kok,


	10. Chapter 10

**Cinta Hinata**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
This story is mine  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama & Humor  
Pairing: Belum Jelas  
Peringatan: Gaje nes, Typoo, Lebay, Alay, Terlalu di buat2, EYD banyak yang salah, salah ketik, OOC, Dapat menyebap kan penyakit Jantung kambuh [?]

Chapter 10  
'Ahir dari Semuanya'  
Happy Reading  
THANX FOR ALL REVIEW

"A.. Apa?" Hinata terkejut, sekarang mereka mendaki patung Madara, enah kenapa, mungkin gak ngeliat jalan karena asik ngobrol.  
"Dia kakak ku Nona Hinata!" jelas Izuna untuk ke sekian kalianya  
"Yang bener? Berati kao dah hidup lama banget ea?"  
"Iya.. Nona Hinata! Btw napa kita daki ni patung?"  
"Daki?" Hinata baru sadar, sekarang mereka ada di atas patung Madara, Hinata pun duduk di situ sambil memandang ke bawah  
"Sudah lah! Aku mau istirahat dulu!" kata Hinata  
"Baiklah terserah Nona!"

###

Setelah itu pun Hinata dan Izuna melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha.

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka sampai di Konoha.  
"Welcome in Konohagakure Izuna kun!" kata Hinata, Hinata pun menyapa petugas penjaga, dan masuk Konoha dengan tenang Izuna mengikutinya.

###

"Loh? Hinata chan kao sudah kembali?" sapa Ino saat ketemu Hinata dia terlihat senang  
"I.. Iya Ino chan!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum  
"Kita mencemaskan mu lo Hinata! Ku kira ada hal buruk menimpa mu!" kata Ino, ya mereka mengabaikan Izuna, tapi Izuna malah sibuk liat liat desa sambil kagum,  
"Waow! Udah banyak berubah ya!" kata Izuna tanpa sadar Izuna terpisah dengan Hinata & Ino, yang tengah asik ngobrol, Hinata menoleh kebelakang  
"Loh? Izuna mana kok gak ada?" kata Hinata  
"Siapa Hinata?"  
"Teman ku! Ah pasti dia cuma jalan jalan!"  
"Ow"

###

Kantor Hokage

"Maaf Hokage sama! Telah banyak merepotkan karena kepergian ku! Ta.. Tapi sumpah aku gak tau menau soal Akatsuki!" lapor Hinata ke Tsunade  
"Ya! Aku percaya padamu! Kamu bisa menjelaskan semuanya setelah istirahat ku rasa kamu capek!" kata Tsunade  
"Makasih Hokage sama! Ow ya aku mau minta izin mengajak teman ku tinggal di sini!" kata Hinata lagi  
"Siapa dia Hinata? Dan mana dia?" tanya Tsunade  
"Izuna!"

###

"A.. Apa? Hi.. Hinata dari kemaren dia di sini? D.. Dan kabur ber.. Bersama Izuna pagi ini?" kata Sasuke kaget, mendengar kabar itu  
"Emang kamu kenal ama Hinata?" tanya Kabuto  
"Itu bukan urusan mu!" kata Sasuke, berlalu pergi menuju kamar nya  
'Hi.. Hinata! Padahal jika kamu mau menunggu sebentar saja kita akan bertemu!' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil berjalan ke kamar nya  
'Apa kamu kembali ke Konoha? Ya mungkin benar! Aku yakin kita akan betemu kembali'

###

"Wow wow wow!" Izuna berkeliling kota sampai,  
Bruk Pyuk Pyak  
Dia menabrak seseorang cewek.  
"hmm kamu tu gak liat lok jalan!" kata Izuna  
"Apa kata mu? Kamu tu yang jalan gak pake mata!" kata cewek berambut pinx  
"Ha? Jalan pake mata? Jalan ya pake kaki Neng!" kata Izuna  
"Neng neng emang gue neneng?"  
"Ih? Sadis amat seh? Kenal kan aku Izuna si anak baik nan Kece!" kata Izuna narsis *aku cuma mo buat sifat izuna jadi narsis, kebanyakan gaya, sok imut, hiperaktif n pinter dll*

"Ih? Narsis! Aku Haruno Sakura! Eh kamu baru ya di sini?" tanya Sakura kali ini mereka jalan barengan  
"Hmm? Iya seh! Aku baru datang tadi aku belum tau tempat ini Nona Runo chan!"  
"He? Panggil nama orang yang bener! Sakura donx!"  
"Hmm kan Haruno di hilangkan Ha nya jadi Runo, yaudah aku panggi Kura chan aja!"  
"Aku bukan kura kura, jangan bilang itu dari Sakura di hilang kan Sa nya?"  
"Iya he he he" Izuna nyengir,  
Sakura yang marah, mau mukul Izu tapi Izu berhasil menghidar dan lari sambil ngejek Sakura terjadilah kejar kejaran gaje, *kok kayak TobiDei ea?*

-skip adegan-

###

"Ino keluarlah dulu!" kata Tsunade, dan Ino pun keluar  
"Sebenar nya dia siapa Hinata?" tanya Tsunade  
"Dia yang menyelamatkan ku dari penjara Orochimaru! Begini, Aku di tangkap saat melarikan diri dari kejaran Anbu Root dan Akatsuki, saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke bersama ku namun mereka meniggal kan ku untuk menyerang musuh! Aku tak melihat mereka setelah itu!" kata Hinata

"Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade  
"I.. Iya.. Aku juga gak tau mereka melawan siapa dan sekarang mereka di mana!"  
"Ya.. Soal mereka berdua Neji sudah menjelaskan, tapi kabar keberadaan mereka Nihil!"  
"A.. Apa?"  
"Belum ada laporan akan keberadaan mereka!" kata Tsunade membuat Hinata sedih  
"Lanjut kan cerita mu soal tadi!" kata Tsunade  
"Ya.. Beberapa saat setelah mereka meninggalkan ku, Kabuto datang dan bertarung dengan ku, aku kalah dan tak sadarkan diri! Bagun bangun aku sudah di dalam Sel dan aku melihat Izuna waktu itu!"  
Flash Back

'Ah? Di mana ini? Mana Naruto dan Sasuke? Duh kepalaku pusing!' kata Hinata dalam hati

"Wah rupanya sudah sadar! Ini Nona makan Malam nya! Izuna si anak baik dah nyiapin!" kata Izuna agak autiz  
"Eh.. I.. Iya!"  
"Kenapa Nona? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku? Apa aku keliatan gak ganteng lagi?" tanya Izuna  
"E.. Engak kok!"  
"Berati aku ganteng donx Nona!"  
"Ini di mana?"  
"Aku sendiri tak tau Nona! Aku cuma di suruh menjagamu! Tapi kayak nya ini markas Or.. Oroc.. Oroch.."  
"Orochimaru?"  
"Ya itu maksud ku Nona!"  
'Apa dia di sini?' kata Hinata dalam hati  
"Eh? Apa kamu tau Sasuke?" tanya Hinata  
"Sasuke siapa ya Nona? Aku baru di sini!"  
"Itu lo Sasuke Uchiha!"  
"Uchiha?"  
"Iya? Memang kenapa?"  
"Tidak tidak! Saia permisi dulu Nona tar lok kelamaan takut di marahi! Izuna kan anak baek!" kata Izuna berlalu pergi

End Flash back

"Begitulah Hokage sama! Dia mulanya hanya menjagaku tapi berkat dia aku bisa Lolos!" kata Hinata  
"Apa benar dia dapat di percaya?" tanya Tsunade  
"I.. Iya.. Dia kan hanya orang biasa yang di manfaat kan Orochi!" kata Hinata  
'Kurasa aku tak perlu memberitau siapapun soal rahasia Izuna, aku tak mau dia kenapa napa' Kata Hinata dalam hati  
"Apa dia seorang Ninja?" tanya Tsunade  
"Mungkin aku juga belum tau!" kata Hinata  
"Ya! Aku percaya padamu Hinata! Jagalah dia baik baik!"  
"Beres!"

###

Bruk  
Izuna menabrak sesuatu  
"Liat pake mata donx lok jalan!" kata orang itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kiba. Sebelum Izuna ngomog Sakura udah ada di Lokasi.  
"Tangkap dia Kiba! Dia mencurigakan!" kata Sakura  
"Ah Shit!" Izuna Liri makin jauh  
Terjadilah kejar kejaran gaje! Namun itu terhenti saat Izuna terjepit karena menemukan jalan buntu.  
"He? Mau apa kalian?" tanya Izuna  
"Menangkap mu!" kata Kiba.  
Sakura dan Kiba kian mendekati Izuna  
Yak  
1m lagi  
Sakura mau nenangkap Izuna namaun apa yang terjadi? Izuna menghilang.

###

"Izuna mana ya?" Hinata mencari Izuna keliling Konoha sendirian,  
Buak  
Tiba tiba seseorang di depan nya  
"Izuna? Sejak kapan kamu di sini? Loh?" Hinata binggung karena Izuna udah ada di depan nya tiba tiba  
"Tadi aku di kejar kejar oran trus aku terjepit jadi aku gunain dah jurus perpindahan dimensi tanpa segel !" kata Izuna *ini cuma fic, aku pengen aja Izuna juga bisa jurus itu kayak kakak nya XD*  
Hinata hanya bengong medengar nya  
"K.. Kao He.. Hebat!" kata Hinata  
"Iya dong Izuna gitu loh!" kata Izuna bangga  
"Kamu pasti dulu Shinobi yang Hebat!" kata Hinata  
"Tentu aku dulu kan Uchiha terkuat no 2 setelah kakak ku!" kata Izuna  
"Wah? Kamu sayang banget ya ama kakak mu?"  
"Iya! Gak cuma sayang apa pun aku berikan buat dia! Aku sangat menyayangi Kakak ku!" kata Izuna,  
Mereka terus ngobrol sambil jalan hingga berhenti di sebuah rumah  
"Gitu ya? Aku jadi inget seseorang!" kata Hinata  
"Siapa?"  
"Kakak Sasuke! Kakak yang sangat menyayangi adik nya dan merelakan semuanya untuk sang adik!"  
"Benarkan? Aku jadi ngiri ama Sasuke..."  
"Sudah lah Izuna! Ow iya! Rumah ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal mu sekarang aku sudah urus semuanya!" kata Hinata  
"Trus kamu?"  
"Rumah ku tak jauh kok dari sini cuma daerah sebrang!" tunjuk Hinata ke komplek rumah nya.

###

Lima bulan pun berlalu. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, Izuna juga sudah hidup tentram dan membangun sebuah toko kecil yang menjual berbagai makanan manis, kata nya seh dia males jadi Ninja. Namun semua ke damaian itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Izuna!" panggil Hinata di depan rumah Izuna  
"Iya?" dia keluar rumah  
"Aku gagal menemukan Sasuke! Tak ada Sasuke di sana!"  
"Tenang lah!"  
"Ta.. Tapi semua nya hampir terlambat Izuna! Tadi pagi aku mendengar kabar Orochimaru telah tewas!"  
"Di bunuh Sasuke?"  
"I.. Iya.. Berati sebentar lagi..."  
"Uchiha Itachi kan?"  
"Iya.. Semuanya berjalan seperti yang dia mau! Ta.. Tapi.. Aku tak suka caranya itu! Aku.. Tak.. Bisa menghentikan.. Se.. Semua ini!" Hinata mulai menangis, Izuna lalu memeluk nya

###

Ya, kira kira kurang dari sebulan setelah kematian Orochimaru. Hinata terlihat sedang menguping pembicaraan Hokage, dengan Team nya Naruto atas Misi pencarian Sasuke  
"Saat.. Kita datang dia sudah tak ada disana!" kata Naruto sedih  
"Iya.. Hanya tersisa puing puing hasil pertarungan mereka!" tambah guru Yamato  
"Sasuke menang dan Itachi kalah! Setidak nya itu kabar yang kita dengar dari teman orang aneh bertopeng yang menghadang kita!" kata Kiba  
"Sasuke dimana kamu sekarang?" Sakura sedih

Mendengar semua Itu, Hati Hinata Remuk, sedih mendengar kabar kematian Itachi. Hinata pun pergi dari situ.  
"Ti.. Tidak.. Sesuai rencanamu kak! Apa kamu tau? Dia malah berada di jalan yang lebih sesat sekarang.. Kalau dia tau semua tentang mu.. Dia pasti akan balas dendam lagi, lagi dan lagi.." kata Hinata dalam hati,  
"Aku tak mau Itu terjadi.." Hinata pergi ke tempat Izuna

###

"Izuna! Ayo kita cari Sasuke!"  
"Tidak bisakah menunggu 1 bulan lagi?"  
"Kurasa tidak!" kata Hinata  
"Ayo lah? Kita tunggu 1 bulan lagi, aku ingin tau apa yang akan dia lakukan!" kata Izuna  
"Ti.. Tidak mungkin Itu sudah terlambat!"  
"Menurut mu dia sekarang di mana?"  
"Bergabung dengan Akatsuki!"  
"Kurasa tak semudah itu!"  
"Tapi.. Kemungkinan nya besar! Aku tak mau nama nya makin buruk karena melakuan perbuatan yang salah!"  
"Oke.. Oke.. Aku akan pergi menyelidiki kamu tetaplah di desa! Kalau keberadaan markas sudah aku ketahui aku akan mengabarimu!" kata Izuna *Izuna telah belajar banyak tentang peta peta dan penyelidikan, jadi dalam hal ini dia sudah ahli XD XD XD (Author di gebukin reader karna asal)*  
"Tapi.." kata Hinata terputus  
"Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk mu Hinata!"  
Izuna ahir nya berangkat setelah mengurus surat surat, dan Izin izin.

###

"Aku mulai dari Jinjuriki.. Emm" Izuna membaca surat2 daftar incaran Akatsuki

"Eh? Menurut data terahir? Akatsuki telah mendapatkan 7 bittju.. Kurasa target berikut nya.. Eh? Jinjuriki Kyubi dan Hachibi? Hmm Kyubi aman di konoha? Kurasa Hachibi di Kumogakure! Yupz ke Kumo! " Izuna terlihat sudah memutuskan

###

3 hari berlalu ahirnya Izuna sampai di Kumo tentu aja dia mampir mampir dulu jajan, makanya lama. Izuna terus menyelidiki dan tanya tanya orang di sana siapa jinjuruki Hachibi, setelah tau,  
"Ternyata Bee!" gumanya dia segera menuju tempat Bee, namun itu terlambat saat sampai di sana Izuna sudah melihat Sasuke dan Team nya mengenakan jubah Akatsuki dan melawan Bee.  
"I.. Itu Sasuke?" katanya mengintai. Izuna memperhatikan pertarungan dari jauh.

15 menit  
30 menit  
45 menit  
Bosan  
Bosan

"Akh! Lama amat seh itu? Pada ngapain aja seh?" Izuna mulai jenuh menunggu, terlihat Sasuke dkk hampir kalah, Suigetsu sudah tak berbentuk, Karin pingsan, Juugo hampir Pingsan, Sasuke Luka parah, *oke pokok nya menghawatirkan lebih menghawatir kan dari Asli nya*  
"What? Bisa mati tu lok di biarin!" kata Izuna

###

Tempat Sasuke  
"Aku sudah kehabisan chakra! Dan mereka telah melindungiku!" Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan mengingat ingat, Teman nya telah tergeletak tak berdaya, Bee menyerang nya.  
"Amaterasu!" Bee terkena serangan Sasuke, sebagian namun masih dapat bergerak dan mencoba menyerang nya.  
"Akh!" Mata Sasuke sakit dia tak dapat bergerak, yak Bee hampir menyerang,  
"Tamat riwayat ku! Akh Hinata Aishiteru... Maap tak menepati janji..." teriak Sasuke yang merasa ajal nya sudah dekat.  
Namun tiba2 entah dari mana Izuna muncul di depan Sasuke, tepat nya di antara Bee dan Sasuke yang jarak nya 5 m.

"Mugen Amaterasu!" Izuna mengeluarkan jurus nya, ini tehnik pengembangan Amaterasu, dan jauh lebih hebat ketimbang yang biasa, masih level penguna MS *ni jurus sebener nya ada to gak ane gak tau pokok nya ini fic, jangan di percaya, daku kan ngefans ma Izuna daku pingin Izuna terlihat Hebat (di gebukin Reder) Ampun maaf kan daku! Bukanya daku gak ngelakuin riset dulu, tapi ini sengaja di tambah! XD XD XD*  
Bee kalah.  
"Siapa kao?" tanya Sasuke  
"Sudah lah! Kamu tak perlu tau! Kita tinggal kan dulu tempat ini! Bawa target mu itu dan Teman teman mu nanti aku Jelaskan ini tentang Hinata!" kata Izuna  
Ya, semuanya berjalan sebagai mana mestinya, Sasuke menyerahkan target ke Akatsuki lain nya, teman teman nya sedang berobat. Ya mereka ada di markas Akatsuki yang baru. Izuna sembunyi di salah satu Ruangan, saat ada orang datang.  
"Bagus Sasuke kamu telah berhasil!" kata eh? To.. Tobi *Autor nulis dg gemetar*  
"Hn!"  
Mereka pun ngobrol sebentar, fyuh Izuna gak ngintip kok.  
Beberapa waktu berlalu Tobi pun pergi.  
"Oke.. Aku akan menyimpan nya sampai kamu siap!" kata Tobi lalu pergi.  
Izuna pun keluar tempat persembunyian. Team Taka lagi gak bersama Sasuke mereka di ruangan Lain untuk pengobatan.  
"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sasuke  
"Aku Izuna Uchi.. Ya itu tak penting! Jadi? Apa rencanamu sekarang?"  
"Apa urusan mu ha?"  
"Ayo lah? Aku datang dengan damai demi Hinata!"  
"Tunggu tadi kamu mengunakan Jurus..."  
"Itu bisa ku jelaskan entar aja!"  
"He? Tunggu Hinata? Akh" saat bicara Sasuke terlihat memegangi matanya  
"Masih sakit? Itu memang Evek nya kalao mengunakan MS! Aku perinatin ya lok terlalu banyak di gunakan tar jadi buta lo! Trus gak bisa liat Hinata lagi gimana?"  
"Aku tau! Tapi bagaimana kao ta..." omogan Sasuke terputus  
"Kecuali kamu dapat mata MS dari 'Saudara kamu sendiri' untuk di gabungkan dengan MS mu!" kata Izuna  
"Dari mana kamu tau?"  
"Sudah lah! Besok biar Hinata yang menjelaskan! Apa rencanamu sekarang?"  
"Membunuh tetua Konoha dan menghancurkan Konoha!"  
"Hn?"  
"Emang kenapa?"  
"Gak papa! Kenapa kamu ingin melakukan nya?" tanya Izuna, Sasuke pun menceritakan semuanya.  
-skip time-

"Jadi gitu ya? Hmm yasudah lah aku mau nginep sini semalam aja!" kata Izuna gak jelas n radak syok

###  
Esok nya di dekat Konoha

"Apa kamu sudah siap Nagato?" tanya seorang cewek berambut biru  
"Ya.. Aku siap!" kata orang berambut oranye  
"Tapi aku tak mau kamu kenapa napa!"  
"Tenang lah kita pasti berhasil!"  
"Ya.. Aku percaya pada mu! Aku cuma tak ingin ke hilangan orang yang aku sayang lagi..." dia mulai sedih  
"Sudah lah jangan sedih tak kan terjadi apa apa kamu cukup melihat nya saja biar aku yang mengurus semuanya Konan chan!"

###

"Naruto kun sedang latihan gimana kabar nya ea?" tanya Hinata dalam hati  
'Akh! Aku kenapa seh? Masih aja belum bisa melupakan Naruto se utuh nya? Tapi... Emang ku akui saat ketemu Naruto aku juga deg degan, A.. Apa mungkin aku masih mencintainya?' kata Hinata dalam hati  
'Akh! Tidak tidak! Aku Cinta Sasuke namun Aku juga Cinta Naruto... Aku tak mau kehilangan mereka.. Akh tapi aku tetap lebih cinta Sasuke...' pikir nya lagi

###

'Gak gak gak! Aku tak boleh mendua aku akan setia ama kamu Sasuke... Lagian Naruto belum tentu juga menyukaiku kan?' pikir nya  
'Kan aku belum pernah ngungkapin tapi.. Akh mikir apa sih? Coba ngungkapin ke Dia? Akh aku dah Gila.. Maaf Sasuke!' Hinata mukul mukul kepalanya sendiri.  
'Izuna? Ahk seandai nya dia disini pasti aku dah curhat ma dia!'

###

Brak Pyak  
Ahir nya Sodara sodara Pain datang ke Konoha.  
Ya, bisa bayang kan Konoha sudah di ujung tanduk, tinggal menunggu waktu aja.

###

Konoha sudah hancur lebur sekarang, tak da yang tersisa Naruto belum datang. Namun tak lama kemudian dia datang.  
"Ma.. Mana Konoha?" tanya Naruto  
Oke, terjadi pertarugan seperti di Manga dan Anime nya saudara saudara, yang Cover nya NaruHina itu lo, *Lok aku yang suruh pilih Cover nya aku bakal pilih gambar SasuHina yang lagi ciuman, (di gebukin masa)*  
-skip time-

"Ke.. Kenapa kamu melakukan ini Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang tertusuk besi besi  
"Karena aku tak mau kehilangan mu.. Aku menyayangi mu..." kata Hinata sebelum pingsan,  
'Maaf Sasuke..' batin nya trus Pingsan  
Naruto mulai mengamuk,

###

"Hy? A.. Ada apa ini? Baru di tingal pergi bentar dah jadi Debu tempat ini! Fyuh.. Ah? Tunggu HINATA!" Kata Izuna saat melihat Konoha yang hancur lebur, segeralah dia ke tempat Hinata, dan melihat nya pingsan tak berdaya di pangkuan Sakura.  
"HINATA HINATA? Apa yang terjadi ini? Siapa yang melakukan nya?" tanya Izuna  
"Leader Akatsuki!" jawab Sakura  
"Mana sekarang dia? Biar aku bikin perhitungan..."  
"Tenanglah! Naruto sedang melawan nya.. Tu di tempat jauh di sana!" tunjuk Sakura ke tempat pertarungan di mana Naruto hampir jadi Kyubi,  
"Astaga jim? Itu benar lagi jadi Kyubi! Akh gak mau ikut ikutan aku kan gak bisa ngendaliin Kyubi!"  
"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sakura  
"Ah, sudah lah yang penting Hinata.."  
Hinata mulai sadar  
"Izuna?" kata nya  
"Aku sudah berhasil menemukanya! Maaf tak bisa melindungimu.."  
"Tak papa..."

###

3 hari kemudian

"Izuna? Jadi benar kabar yang ku dengar kalau Sasuke gabung dengan Akatsuki?"  
"I.. Iya.. Karena Itu tepat Hari ini di adakan Pertemuan 5 Kage!"  
"Ah? Iya kita harus segera ke tempat Sasuke!"  
"Ya.. Kita berangkat sekarang mungkin Tar Sore sampai to malah tar malam..."  
"Ya.. Kita pergi diam diam.. Lagian desa lagi krisis gara gara Hokage baru, dan lagi Naruto dan lain nya menuju pertemuan 5 kage!"  
"Iya... Kata nya Raikage akan membunuh Sasuke... Makanya Naruto tidak terima dan..."  
"Apa? Kita harus bergerak cepat..."  
"Iya.. Seh.. Tapi dalam insiden bitju di Kumo aku juga ikut ambil..."  
"Maksud mu?"  
"Tar aku jelaskan di jalan!"

###

"Jadi... Itu alasanya?" tanya Hinata  
"I... Iya.."  
"Ku.. Kurasa wajar kalau Sasuke bertindak senekat Itu... Dia sudah ke hilangan Semuanya..."  
"Hinata biar lebih cepat ayo pegang tangan ku..."  
mereka pun menghilang memaski Dimensi ruang, dan tiba di dekat Pertarungan Sasuke. *ke lewat ngasal*

###

"Berhenti lah Sasuke!" kata Naruto  
"Aku akan berhenti bila mereka kembali! Itachi Uchiha! Ayah ku, Ibuku, Klan ku..." kata Sasuke  
"Jangan mengada ada!" kata Kakashi  
Yupz, pertarungan terjadi hingga,  
Rensaigan  
Cidori  
ke 2 nya terpental, Zetsu dan Tobi datang,  
"Sudahlah.. Ayo kembali kamu tak mampu melawan mereka sekarang!" kata Tobi, Sasuke pun patuh dan Mengikuti Tobi menghilang.  
Izuna dan Hinata segera menuju ke markas.

###

"Ya.. Aku menerima mata Itu!" kata Sasuke  
"Baik! Akan segera di lakukan besok!" Tobi lalu pergi meningal kan Sasuke sendiri

###

Hinata yang datang tiba tiba di depan Sasuke langsung memeluk Sasuke,  
"Aku cinta kamu Sasuke kun! Aku akan ikut kemanapun kamu pergi termasuk menghancur kan Konoha dan Naruto!" bisik Hinata  
"Be.. Bernarkah Itu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke  
"I... Iya... Demi kamu sudah ku putuskan Aku Hinata Hyuuga Akan Menghancurkan Konoha dan para tetuanya sampai mereka dapat merasakan Apa yang kamu rasakan!" kata Hinata  
"Hinata..."  
mereka berdua hampir mau ciuman 1/2 cm lagi  
"Oe.. Jangan lakukan Itu di depan ku!" kata Izuna sewot  
"I.. Izuna?" kata SasuHina barengan  
"Uh... Kalian.. Sudah ngelupain Izuna si anak baik ini.. Huwe kalian kejam!" kata Izuna sambil mengembung kan Pipi nya.  
"He he he.." SasuHina tertawa melihat sikap sok imut Izuna

END

Fyuh *sujut sujut*  
kay, Za bisa namatin ni fic gaje, hore hore *tereak pake toa*  
, ,berahir, ahir nya, SasuHina berahir dg bahagia di Akatsuki.

Epilog Cinta Hinata

Di tengah canda tawa di tengah markas Akatsuki tiba tiba seseorang datang, seorang bertopeng, mau memasuki pintu ruangan.

"He? Jadi kamu beneran Izuna Uchiha si Adik kesayangan Madara Uchiha itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah mend...engar penjelasan Hinata.  
"I.. Iya.." kata Izuna nyengir  
"Hmm, satuhal yang Ingin ku tanyakan... Kata Kakak ku Mata kamu di ambil paksa kakak mu ya?"  
"Engak kok! Itu semua Fitnah! Tak mungkin kakak ku setega itu ma aku! Aku sendiri yang merelakan Mata ku ini demi Kakak dan Klan Uchiha! Aku Izuna Uchiha sangat sayang ama Kakak tak tega kalau melihat nya buta..." kata Izuna, tiba tiba  
"Izuna?" kata sebuah Suara langsung memeluk Izuna  
"Si.. Siapa?" tanya Izuna?  
"Eh? Tobi?" kata Hinata  
"Dia.. Madara Uchiha kakak mu Izuna!" kata Sasuke  
"Be.. Benarkah? Kakak..." terjadilah adegan lebai, seorang kakak dan adik nya  
"Izuna.." kata Tobi  
"Ow.. Jadi selama ini Tobi cuma pura pura Autis?" bisik Hinata ke Sasuke  
"Iya..."  
"He he he.. Dia pura pura autis niruin sifat adeknya itu si Izuna.." bisih Hinata ke Sasuke, lalu mereka memperhatikan Izuna yang sekarang bersikap sok imut ke kakak nya, mereka tertawa melihat nya.

OWARI  
END

REPIYU


End file.
